The Return
by kgryfferinclawpuff98
Summary: Sometimes, the one thing you expect the least, happens. Sometimes, the one thing you think is impossible, is what happens. Sometimes, the ones you thought were gone forever, return, and their return changes your whole world...
1. Prologue

**A/N: okay, so this is a kind of prologue to the story. My first ever multi-chapter fic so please be nice. Whether I continue with this story or not depends on you. Constructive criticism is welcome, just don't put it very harshly. Hope you like it**

28 year old Harry James Potter yawned and stretched. This was getting out of hand. The young Head Auror had been immersed in paperwork for the last one month. The reason? People were showing up all over the country. 'Now where's the problem in that?' you ask. The problem is, these people are supposed to be Dead. Yes, DEAD. Like, never coming back. How? No one knew...and the strange thing was, there was no pattern to their returns...yes people were just randomly returning from death. The only pattern was that all of these people had died between 1980 to 1998,by or because of Voldemort...and were the people who had been on the_ Light _side...he didn't know what to do, or what to expect...anything could happen...they were sure that none of the death eaters or Voldemort was going to return...the fear was from hope...how could they dare to hope, when their hopes might all come crashing down? Could they anticipate the return of someone they loved someone, whom they just stopped grieving for, only to find that they _weren't _returning? The hurt was too much, and Harry, who had suffered more loss than anyone else, could not dare to hope for their return...

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Miles away, in the small quiet village of Godric's Hollow,two figures lay on the ground, unconscious in front of the graves of Lily and James Potter, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, and the memorial of Sirius Black. These people were worshipped by the Wizarding World as being the closest to their Saviour, and had long been dead...but when so many were returning, how could they be deprived of this chance?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

Lily opened her eyes. 'Where am I?' she thought. She looked around 'Is this...is this a _cemetery_? What am _I_ doing here?' She turned around, and what she saw there made her heart stop. **************************************************************************************

James Potter woke up with a start.

'What the...?'

The place was dark, eerie...'a cemetery' he realised.

'Why am I here?' he frowned 'where's Lily?'

He carefully stood up. He felt dead on his feet, (A/N no pun intended)

'What happened?' his frown deepened.

His memory was too hazy right now for him to remember anything. His eyes darted round the place, catching a flash of red. He looked back at that flash and focused his eyes on it.

'Lily' he realised, with a small smile of relief...then the frown returned...Why was she so stiff?

'It's like she's in shock or something.' He made his way towards her and put a hand on her shoulder

"Lily?"He said softly.

She spun around and immediately threw her arms around him

"James...oh James...I'm so glad..." she whispered.

"What were you looking at?" he asked peeking at the headstones. He caught the name "Potter" and immediately stiffened.

"What...?" he started to say. Then he looked at the full name.

"James Potter"

But...that was impossible, he was standing right _there_. He glanced at the Headstone beside his so-called 'grave' and did a double take.

"Lily Potter" was engraved in clear handwriting on it.

Something _really_ strange was going on here...

Both of them stood there in each other's arms, too shocked to comprehend. Then suddenly, as if on fast forward, their memories came rushing ...Fidelius...Peter...Harry!

"Where's Harry?" James asked in panic

"I don't know..." Lily replied in panic. Where was her baby? Was he safe? Did anything happen to him? If it did...here heart wrenched at the thought...if it did, then where was _his_ grave? Why wasn't it beside them?

They were standing there, wrapped up in their panic and grief, when they heard a voice say "Umm...are you Mr. And Mrs. Potter?"

Harry yawned. His paperwork was _finally _finished. Drowsiness was starting to take over on him and his eyelids were already closing. His whole family was asleep, along with Teddy, his godson, who was staying with them for the weekend. He couldn't wait to get into bed and relax, when suddenly, an alarm snuck through his drowsiness. His eyes snapped open, his mind alerted at once.

He snatched the parchment which alerted him on the strange reappearances, telling him about the location they had reappeared in.

It showed him, that an alarm had gone off in Godric's Hollow.

Two people had reappeared.

He stared blankly at the parchment for a minute, then, instantly, his mind was back in auror mode.

He shakily picked his wand and cast his patronus, asking 25 year old Dennis Creevey, who was like a younger brother to him, if he minded checking the reappearance at the Godric's Hollow cemetery. If his guess was correct, then his whole life was going to change.

Dennis pushed open the gates of the cemetery. He was still in the euphoric mood that had set in since his brother, Colin's, return. When he had received Harry's patronus, he was more than willing to help him out. After all, Harry had always been there for him, since the day of that Horrendous Battle...He had a good idea of the people who were buried here, and knew that they were all Harry's family. He _really _wished that they would return...Harry deserved to have them back...

As he stood there, his eyes raking the graveyard, he suddenly saw them.

They were both wrapped up in each other's arms. Dennis felt a bit awkward, but he knew he had to talk to them. He walked towards them. As he drew closer, he saw the familiar messy black hair he had seen on Harry for so many years...

'Can they be...? Maybe they are...Oh what rubbish, of course they are!'

These people, he realised, were Harry's parents.

They didn't seem to have noticed him, so he cleared his throat and ,uncertainty filling his voice, asked

"Umm...Are you Mr. And Mrs. Potter?


	3. Chapter 2

_These people, he realised, were Harry's parents._

_They didn't seem to have noticed him, so he cleared his throat and, uncertainty filling his voice, asked_

"_Umm...Are you Mr. and Mrs. Potter?_

James stared at the man who had interrupted them. Who was he? And how did he know them?

As his mind continued its clearing, his auror instincts clicked in place and he whipped out his wand.

"Who are you?" he snarled

The man with mousy brown hair looked a bit startled, but quickly followed the same procedure.

"Please answer my question, are you both James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes" he heard Lily speak. He spun around, surprised, and gaped at her with questioning eyes

"James," she sighed "I really don't think he's a Death eater. If he was, he would already have attacked us, instead of asking our identities" she glanced at the man, who was looking a bit relieved, before continuing in a low whisper that the stranger didn't catch, "besides, even if he is, I really don't think we'll be able to bear living without Harry..." she finished, choking on their now dead son's name.

"Yeah, you can be right..." he sighed, then ,turning back to the stranger, he said ,in a much more calm and polite manner than before

"Yeah, we are. Care to tell us _your _name?"

"Oh, um, I'm Dennis Creevey, and don't worry, I'm not a Death eater, I'm an auror."

James frowned "Why are you here? And how did you know who we were?"

"Um..." he hesitated "I actually came to find you two...and as for why and how...well...how about explaining all that when we reach the ministry?" he asked, as if trying t figure out what to do...

James and Lily glanced at each other. Should they trust this man, when trusting one of their own friends had cost them their son?

But there was such an innocent air about the man, they couldn't help but trust him. Already numbed by the pain of losing their only child, they both nodded, never fearing for their lives. The same thought was running through their head, "If we die, at least we get to see Harry again, at least this pain will not be their..." they felt as if they were still dead, yes, they had realized the fact, that they both had died, and for some reason, had returned...but what it was, why they were back, what they were supposed to do now, and most of all- how much time had gone by? Days? Months? Years?

"Great" the man fidgeted "...so I'll apparate you both to the ministry and then, well, I guess I could explain it all to you..." he said uncomfortably.

Lily frowned "We know where the ministry is..."

The man started fidgeting even more..."Oh, well, Just come, I'll explain later..._please_ " he added desperately when James opened his mouth to argue.

Deciding that they had wasted enough of this man's time, James nodded

"Come on Lils, let's go."

Lily looked at James for a second, before she grabbed his hand and she, too, nodded her yes at the man.

And holding on to the man's arms, both of them dissapparated with a loud crack, never noticing the graves beside them in their shock and grief...

Harry was pacing in his office. Why was it taking Dennis so much time? He wanted to know, He _had _to know...

He didn't even realise when his wife entered the room, till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, expecting what, he himself didn't know, his auror instincts yelling at him to pull out his wand.

"Sorry, Gin" he sighed as he saw his wife's concerned eyes.

"What's up Harry? Why are you so tense?" she asked, frowning, she hadn't seen him like this in almost 10 years...

Harry sighed, should he tell her? Yes, he decided, he had vowed not to lie to her, unless and until the situation demanded it and there was no way to avoid it.

"Gin..."

"Harry, just tell me, please." She said, or rather _demanded_, except for the last, pleading, "Please"

"Gin...two people showed up in the Godric's Hollow cemetery right now..." he trailed off as Ginny drew in a sharp breath. The only people buried there, who fit the criteria of the people who were returning, were his parents, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius. She knew he had been hoping for this, as well as fearing it at the same time, and understood now why he was so tense. She, after all, knew the feeling...

She wrapped her arms around him in an act of comfort, and asked him

"Did you send –"

"Yes I did. I sent Dennis there" he interrupted her question, and sighed, frustrated

"I'm just waiting for his message, I asked him to inform me about who-"

He cut off as Dennis' patronus entered the room and spoke in an excited, albeit nervous, voice

"Harry, I brought them over to the ministry. Don't die from happiness, but..." he paused, as Harry knew to annoy him

"Dennis!" he semi-yelled, torn between annoyance, excitement, and dread as his wife laughed at their antics. Harry had grown much more relaxed in the past 10 years and had developed a bond with Dennis which was nearly as strong as his bond with Ron.

"Okay, okay I know you're getting annoyed. I also know it's a bad idea to antagonize your boss" Harry could hear the grin in his voice "-but back to the topic, Harry James Potter, you are no longer parentless. Your parents have returned" he said, in a very dramatic, and very excited, voice.

Silence. Harry and Ginny stared at the form of the puppy that was Dennis's patronus, their mouths agape.

"Now stop staring at my patronus and hurry over to the ministry. And Harry, "he added "Congratulations. When Colin came back...I was ecstatic, and this was after just 10 years without him...getting them back after _twenty seven_ years...well, I can't even imagine what you're feeling..."

Harry had abandoned his gaze on the patronus, and was now staring into the fire. Ginny could sense the numerous emotions going through him. "Harry" she coaxed his head back so that he was looking at her.

"Go" she stated firmly. "Remember that you're an auror, 'go through the procedures, deal with the emotions later', isn't that what you tell everyone? Now follow it yourself"

She softly kissed his lips, and shot him an encouraging smile "Go" she repeated

He smiled at her. Then he gave her a swift kiss and picked up some floo powder, threw it in the flames, and yelling 'The Ministry of Magic', was gone in a flash of green.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed or added this story to their Favourite/alert lists! I honestly didn't think this story would be so liked! =D**_

_He smiled at her. Then he gave her a swift kiss and picked up some floo powder, threw it in the flames, and yelling 'Head Auror's Office, The Ministry of Magic', was gone in a flash of green._

* * *

><p>Pop.<p>

Lily and James appeared in what seemed to them like a deserted countryside. Lily frowned. This was not where the ministry entrance was...but yet, she couldn't bring herself to ask anything, which just went to show her numbness. There was a time, when young Dennis would have been bombarded with questions. _Why? When? How?..._

_.._..but right now, she didn't even _care_...her baby, her son was...gone...Forever...and right now she felt like the worst mother ever. She had failed him...failed to save him...failed to give him her life...

Not even tears could be seen on her face, her eyes felt dry, sore, as if oceans had flown out of them, draining them, and that was how she felt inside...drained...

She watched the man, somehow she couldn't help but think of him as 'the man' instead of Dennis, which, he had told them was his name...

She watched as he touched a thing that looked like a memorial to her. She could make out the engraving:-

"_A society that puts equality before freedom will get neither. A society that puts freedom before equality will get a high degree of both."_

_-_but nothing else. 'What is it?' she wondered as he softly stroked a few names on it, took a deep breath and said "This is the entry to the ministry. You have to tap it with your wand."

Both of them nodded.

"One at a time" he said

Lily and James looked at each other. "I'll go first" James said, stepping forward _"Of course he will."_ She thought. James had always been the person who went first, making sure that everybody else was safe...

"Okay..." Dennis smiled, as if he was being reminded of someone...

James sighed and tapped on the memorial.

"James Potter.35 years old. Former Auror. Light. Member, Order of the Phoenix. Safe.

Welcome Back"

They both looked, stunned, at the memorial. After all, the Order was supposed to be a _secret_ organisation, and here they were standing, the fact that they were in the Order revealed blatantly in front of a ministry official. They glanced at Dennis, who, to their surprise, looked as if he knew everything about the Order _and_ them being in it.

"The port key activates in 10 seconds, state your destination" The voice continued, startling them out of their shocked state.

"Umm..."James stuttered, confused as to what to do next.

"You have to go to the Head Auror's Office" Dennis told him, knowing they didn't know where they had to go.

James nodded, and muttered "Head Auror's Office" wondering who was the Head now, and what year they were in...things somehow looked far better than they had been at the time he last remembered being in, _maybe Voldemort's gone_ he thought blankly as he felt the familiar jerk behind his navel.

"You're next." The man smiled at Lily. She nodded and tapped her wand, still stunned, the biography that that voice had recited was fully professional, and Lily couldn't help but notice how the term Pureblood had not been used to describe him, as the ministry used to do...this made her feel just a bit hopeful that maybe, just maybe, things in the wizarding world were changing, as she muttered the same destination as her husband and with the same jerk, was standing next to him.

They both reached out for each other's hands as Dennis appeared behind them.

"Please stay here." He said to them "I'm going to send a message to Ha-...to the Head to come here..." he added turning around to go out of the room.

Lily and James looked at each other, Lily suddenly realising something...

"Wait" she called to Dennis. "Why did that voice say we were 35?"

Last she remembered, she was 21.

"Well, you see, we've noticed that the earlier the people-uh-"

"Died?" she offered

"Yeah-"he said sheepishly "-well the thing is that, the earlier you died, the faster you aged. For example, by now you two should've been, like, 49..."

They both gasped. It had been 27 years...

"...but you're not. Some people like to think that you'll be the same age as you were when you died, but the fact is that your body ages, albeit a lot slower...so you are ,as a result, 14 years younger than you would have been had you lived." He finished.

"Take a look around the room," he called back as he exited "might find something interesting..." he added under his breath, grinning.

James and Lily looked around the room, which was covered in red and gold. "Gryffindor..." she whispered, as a pang pierced her heart again. What house would Harry have been in had he lived?

Lily was trying hard not to get lost in those sad, wistful and morbid thoughts, when suddenly, she heard James gasp.

"James, what-"she broke off as the nameplate caught her eye.

'Harry James Potter' it read.

* * *

><p>Lily stared at it. Was it possible? Could-? 'No.' she thought. It must be someone else.' She shook her head in denial when she heard James whisper 'Lils...' she looked at him as he pointed to a photograph lying next to the nameplate. The picture she saw caused Lily's heart to stop.<p>

A man who looked remarkably like James was standing there, next to a beautiful red-headed girl with a baby in her arms. Both, the man and the baby had messy, black hair which stood up in all directions.

Hair, in short, which was a Potter trait. Hair exactly like James.

She watched as the man kissed the baby's forehead and was reminded of watching James doing the exact same thing to Harry...as the man turned back to look at her... She nearly fainted as she stared at the brilliant, emerald, eyes...

Eyes which only two people possessed that she knew of...herself, and her son Harry...

She barely felt her husband wrap his arms around her waist as they both stood, transfixed, shocked, delighted, and most of all, _relieved._

_Their son was alive._

_**To all of you who asked, yes Remus, Tonks, and Sirius will definetely come back...Its up to you whether Dumbledore does or not, though...I have a poll on that on my profile... =) enjoy!**  
><em>


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N; Sorry for the slight delay. I'm pretty busy right now as my finals are coming up. I typed this yesterdat but as you may no, the fanfiction login was down yesterday...A heartfelt thanks to everyone who reviewed/added to alerts/favourites... I really appreciate it!**

_She barely felt her husband wrap his arms around her waist as they both stood, transfixed, shocked, delighted, and most of all, relieved._

_Their son was alive._

))()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"James..James our Harry is alive!" Lily whispered through the tears of joy that had started pouring down her face...

"Yeah, yeah he is! My son is alive!" James whispered joyfully back to her.

His son...his baby...his Harry was alive...

He felt Lily move in his arms. "Did you see that photograph? Harry's all grown up..." she said sadly...

"...and look, James! He has a son! We're grandparents!" she squealed excitedly

"Oh no" He whispered with a horrified look on his face. "What, James?" she asked, glancing around worriedly.

"I'm too _young_ to be a grandfather! Can you imagine it Lils? Me a _grandfather_? No!"

His wife laughed at the look of absolute horror on his face, and soon he was laughing too. Both of them felt relieved, as if a great weight had been lifted from their hearts.

Both of them started walking around the office, looking at every little trinket they found, reveling in the feeling that these were their _son's_.

James looked around as he found a photograph of a thirteen year old Harry laughing with a bushy, brown haired girl and a redheaded boy. He felt an overwhelming sadness overcome him; his son was now a man. The last time James had seen him, Harry had been a 1-year-old baby just learning how to speak...

He had missed his first ride on the Hogwarts Express, His first Quidditch match; for James was sure Harry played Quidditch, his First date...'_so much' _he thought as he sighed.

The whoosh of the floo interrupted his thoughts. Acting on basic instinct, he spun round to face whoever it was. But the person standing there was _not_ expected by him...

()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry stared, his hungry eyes resting on his mother, then on his father. His _parents._ The people he had wanted to be with for god knows how long...it wasn't as if he hadn't known; Dennis had told him, after all. But it was still a shock...

"Mum? Dad?" he breathed. Both of them looked even more shocked than he felt.

He was still deciding what to do, when he felt something slam into him, and was enveloped in a big hug, one which even Molly Weasley would envy.

"Harry...oh my baby...so old...so grown up...oh, you're alright..." he heard his mother murmur against him...He felt strong arms encircle him and his mother, and looked up to see James Potter beaming at him through the tears running through his cheeks. His mother pulled away, eyeing him the same way she had that night 10 years ago, like she was savouring his every feature. She caressed his cheek in a way he had never felt before, not from Ginny, Hermione, Molly, or anyone else. It was the touch only a mother could have...

()()()()()()()()(()()()()(()()()()()()()())()()(()()()()()())()()()(())())()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()

How long he held his wife and son in his arms, he didn't know, but he suddenly realised his son was there, in the Head Auror's office _'Why, though?'_ he thought. He was too young to be a Head of Department yet...

He pulled away and asked "How come you're here Harry?"

His son looked at him, raising an eyebrow 'Just like Lily' he thought, as his wife pulled away from him too, though she still kept a hand on his arm, unwilling to let go of him.

"I guess you didn't notice Dad..." he smiled

It felt so good to hear the word 'Dad' spoken to him, he didn't remember ever being addressed like that; Baby Harry had always called him 'Dada'...

Harry reached out and pointed to the nameplate on the open door-

"HARRY JAMES POTTER"

"HEAD AUROR"

()()()()()()()()()(()()(()()())()))()()())()())()()(()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Head Auror? His son, who had to be no more than _twenty eight, _was _Head Auror_?

James was stunned. He knew the ministry, well the ministry from his time of course, that ministry would never make someone so young a Head of Department, even if it meant appointing less skilled people to the posts...

From all he had seen till now, there had been major changes to the ministry...

"Wow.." Lily breathed

That was the exact word to describe his feelings. He felt so, so proud of his son, yet he was still in shock over the change of ministry policy. The ministry's justification to not appointing young people as Heads was that people might question their ability, and the image of the ministry might get tarnished...

This was obviously not the case now...

"Uh...Mum? Dad?" he looked at his son. His face was concerned, yet lit up with happiness. And that happiness made his heart lift.

"I'm fine son-"he saw his son smile, and realised that he felt the same as James had when Harry had first called him 'Dad' and smiled

"-we both are fine. We were just-Surprised-to hear that"

Harry nodded, then, pulling his eyebrows together, just like he did when he just realised he had to do something, can I check your...urm...identity? It's the procedure for everyone..." he trailed off looking at them questioningly.

"Of course" Lily answered. "Its your job, you have to do it" he smiled and nodded again, beckoning them to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"I'll call Dennis, we need a witness to this." He said to them , scribbling a note which zoomed out of his office at once.

**A/N: I guess this chapter did not come out as well as I thought... Please tell if you want me to rewrite it...and please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S: The updates may come a bit haphazardly for a while as I'm ACTUALLY studying...**


	6. Chapter 5

"_Of course" Lily answered. "Its your job, you have to do it" he smiled and nodded again, beckoning them to the two chairs in front of his desk._

"_I'll call Dennis, we need a witness to this." He said to them , scribbling a note which zoomed out of his office at once._

**A/N: I know the update is later than usual, however I've been really, really busy...still am, as a fact...my apologies!**

Lily stared at her son as he flipped the pages of a file that the man, Dennis had brought him.

'_He is so tall'_ was the first thought that came to her mind. She was still struggling to accept the fact that Harry, her little one-year-old ay, was the man sitting in front of her...that the baby was no longer a baby_ ,_now he was a _man._

And not was he just grown up, he was also a Father! It all seemed a surreal to her, as if this was a dream...Little did she know, the man in front of her was thinking along the same lines...

He couldn't believe it. It was a dream come true, a dream which he had had since the time he could comprehend the fact that he was an orphan...

'_Not anymore_.' A voice interrupted his thoughts.

It was strange...he himself was now a father of three, an adult, but the childish need for his parents had somehow retained itself in him, a fact he never realised, till today...

He shook his head, '_Concentrate'_ he told himself. He had to do his duty, and his emotions needed to be controlled for that...

He thought the task over, his father was fairly easy to identify, given his animagus form, and his mother could be questioned aout her friendship with Snape before Hogwarts..

While thinking this, he glanced at Dennis, who was leaning against the wall.

Dennis caught his eye, and smiled encouragingly, which was all Harry needed to switch back to his 'Auror Mode' as Ginny called it...

"Okay," his son's business-like tone interrupted his thoughts.

"so we need to question you under Veritaserum if you don't mind. Its standard Ministry procedure that has to be followed so that we can be sure that no people whom we'd rather not see again try to invade us in disguise...Dennis-" he gestured to the man, who handed him a vial full of the clear potion.

Harry conjured two goblets filled with water and poured a few drops of the potion into each of it

"Please drink the whole water in the goblet. Undiluted veritaserum does not taste good, the water can at least dilute some of it..." he finished with a grin.

James and Lily glanced at each other, and then, both at the same time, picked up their goblets, and gulped down the contents...the last thing James felt was the slightly diluted, but still a bit nasty

Taste of veritaserum as he slipped into a truthful stupor...

Harry watched his parents sink into the stupor that came with the administration of Veritaserum.

"Your full name?" he asked his father

"James Harold Potter"

"Born on?"

"27 March, 1960"

"Hmm...Hogwarts house?"

"Gryffindor"

"Okay...what is the password to activate the Marauder's Map?"

"The password is 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good"

Harry grinned, this was going well so far...

"Animagus form?"

"A stag"

Harry marked his father as identified, and turned to question his mother

"Full Name?"

"Lily Marie Evans Potter"

"Born on?"

"30 January 1960"

"So, how did you find out about magic?"

"My best friend, Severus Snape told me."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He had been dreading that he would find these people to be imposters...

He looked at Dennis who nodded, "I've noted it down, it's all true, as you know" he finished with a smile.

Harry nodded, "Give them the antidote." He said to Dennis, with a huge smile spreading on his face...After 28 years of wishful thinking, he could finally meet the people he was meant to grow up with...the only damper was the absence of Sirius, Remus and Tonks...He had wished for Sirius a lot of times in the last 10 years, to ask him how to be to Teddy what Sirius had been to him...and yearned for Remus and Tonks whenever he saw in Teddy the same emotions that he had felt growing up, the bright spot being that Teddy had a childhood, a loving family, and was a happy person, which was very different than what Harry himself had been like...and he was glad to be able to make a difference in his Godson's life, just as Sirius had made in the two years he had been in Harry's life...

'Wish you were here, Sirius. Your most desperate wish has come true, yet you're not here to see it...'

Little did he know, that only a little distance away, in the new chamber where the veil was locked, a man had just appeared, and this man was the very man he was wishing for...

**A/N: Read and review! Dumbledore won't be returning, as most have told me that he shouldn't...now, should Snape return? I'm not really inclined to that idea, but you readers can tell me what you want!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so, so, soooooooo sorry for not updating for so many days! I had my finals, and I had to study =(...but now that they're over, I promise that I'll update! By the way, no Dumbles, no Snape. Fred will of course be coming back. Same with the Lupins. And as you can see, Sirius is already back...so, REVIEWS PLEASE! If you press that little blue button, you get a flying kiss from Sirius Black! Did you feel it?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed/added to favourites/added to alerts!**

**Your encouragement means a lot to me! =) 3 3 3 **

'_Wish you were here, Sirius. Your most desperate wish has come true, yet you're not here to see it...'_

_Little did he know, that only a little distance away, in the new chamber where the veil was locked, a man had just appeared, and this man was the very man he was wishing for..._

'_Ouch_...' Sirius thought, clutching his head. It felt like it was going to split into two...

He clambered to his feet, still clutching his head, and looked around

'_Where am I_?' he wondered, trying to recall what had caused him to be here. Wasn't he supposed to be at Grimmauld Place? Remus and Harry must be going crazy with worry-

'_Harry!_'

Suddenly his mind cleared as he remembered the battle

'_Harry-the battle-Malfoy-the prophecy-' _his mind went into full scale panic mode as his hand whipped around, trying to figure out what was happening...

'_Wait a moment...'_

He looked round the room. It wasn't the room he remembered fighting in...there was the Veil, but nothing else...

'_The Veil_...' his eyes widened as realisation crashed over him

'_The Veil of Death...Oh Merlin...that means that I-I_ died ...' he thought as panic took hold of him again

Then he frowned

'_If I died, then how in Merlin's name am I here? And-_' his heartbeat accelerated as worry and fear filled him again _'-where's Harry? And the rest of the Order?_' he transformed into a dog as he padded to the door. '_It's locked!_' he quickly transformed back, using his wand to try out a couple of spells. Even the most advanced would not work.

Frustrated, he cast the Alohamora charm, amazing himself when the clicked open.

'_Alohamora? Really?_' he shook his head before transforming back and slipping out of the door.

He _had_ to find them.

As Dennis administered the antidote to his parents-he still couldn't believe how good it felt to be able to refer to the two people as that- Harry sent a patronus to Ginny. He knew she would be waiting for news. He couldn't wait for his parents to meet Ginny, and his children and Teddy...

He sighed again, thinking of Teddy...he had his parents back now, and he hoped Teddy would soon have Remus and Tonks back too...he knew that Teddy believed it would happen...and frankly, even he hadn't been able to stop himself from hoping...after all, everyone who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts was returning...

He turned back as he heard a slight cough, telling him that his parents had snapped out of the trance...

'_Time for introductions._..' he thought with a slight smile as Dennis left the room, anticipating his parents meeting with his family...

She coughed a bit as she came out of the trance and watched her son turn back to them with a slight smile on his face.

"It went okay, didn't it?' she asked, though she was sure it had.

"Yeah..." he grinned at both of them

"Great. So now that it's proved we're ourselves, what next?" James asked with a slight frown on his face.

"Umm...would you like to go home? I mean, where I live?" he asked, a bit uncertain, but with an excited and happy expression on his face.

"Sure..." she replied with a huge smile "And I'll get to see you son!" she said excitedly. Finally, finally she was going to meet her grandchild!

"Ummm..." Harry said with a smile "Actually...its sons...and I had a daughter a few months ago..."

He said, rubbing the back of his head in an action so James that for a moment it looked like there were two James with me in the room.

"Three children?" James asked with a grin

"Yeah...and a godson..." he added.

"Godson?" Lily asked in surprise "You have a godson?"

"Yeah, he's...well, you'll see.." he replied

"So...should we go?" he asked, looking at them

"Yeah, let's go" James replied, and I could see that, whatever he said, he too was excited by the idea of grandchildren...


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I know you hate me, and with good reason...**_

_**SORRY! ... But you have to get it, There was Holi on 8**__**th**__**... and then afterwards I was ust so tired that I couldn't bring myself to update... =(...**_

_**AND of course, 40 REVIEWS! WHOA! I was HONESTLY not expecting these many reviews...**_

_**THANK YOU! **_

_**XOXO**_

No one noticed as a great black dog roamed around the corridors, after all, there was hardly anyone there. Who would be, in the middle of the night?

Still, Sirius kept his guard up as he searched for answers, for _anything _that could tell him where he was, and, most importantly, where_ Harry_ was, and whether he was safe...

He didn't notice a man slipping out from a door behind him as fear and worry overtook him again.

However, he did notice when the man took in a sharp breath.

Sirius whipped around, fear written clearly on his face as he prayed with all his might that it was someone he knew, by which he meant someone from the order, someone who knew about his godson. If it was anyone else, well he was already tensed and prepared to run. Whoever it was would hopefully think that some stray had gotten into the ministry, and the idea of an animagus would not even occur to him/her...

But the man he saw didn't look even a bit familiar...'But then,' he thought 'He's probably about a decade younger than me...and he's obviously not part of the Order...

Both man and dog stared at each other for a moment as the man's eyes widened and the lit up with joy, which left Sirius wondering whether he was sane or senile...

"Sirius?" he whispered

'Oh no...' Sirius thought taking a step back. If this man knew his animagus form, it meant that there was no chance for an escape now...

"No, no Sirius, I'm not going to harm you...God I'm trying to help you" the man pleaded

He looked around and then said "Look you've missed a ton of things, I can help you, but you have to give me chance too, _Please_" he said, opening the door he had just exited, on which he could see 'Auror Department ' written in bold letters.

Was he mad? Did he really think that an ex-convict, a fugitive was going to step into a place where he was guaranteed to be captured and returned to the hellhole he had escaped from?

His thoughts must have been written clearly on his face, because the man sighed "Sirius I _swear_ you're not going to be captured. Wizard's honour" and at long last, Sirius accepted that this man probably would not let him be harmed if he could swear on his honour...

He glanced again at the man before entering whatever was behind the door, his mind whirring as he realised that this was probably the Ministry. But it didn't make sense...As far as he knew , and he would know a lot about the ministry since he himself was an Auror at one point of time, the ministry building had never really changed...It must have changed recently...but when? His eyes widened as he realised that time must have passed since the battle at the Department of Mysteries...

But _how_ much time?

The man shut the door behind him and looked at him, still in his animagus form, "Sirius, please, you can transform, you're a free man now."

Sirius gawked at him, so stunned that his mind, for once, slid off his godson and the fact that he was essentially in the future, kind of...

The man looked at him, a faintly amused expression on his face " I've never seen a dog gawk at something before.." he mused "Now can you please transform? I really don't want to explain everything to you when you are in dog form. And I know that you're itching to ask me questions..." he trailed off, looking expectantly at Sirius.

'Oh, yeah' he thought as he realised that the man had already asked him to transform once.

He transformed into a man, still stunned that after nearly 16 years, well, sixteen years to him, he didn't know how many years had passed since then, he was _finally _a free man.

He stared at the man and asked the first question that came to his mind

"Who are you?"

The man smiled brightly "I'm Dennis Creevey. I'm an Auror"

Sirius raised an eyebrow 'Creevey?' sounded familiar...'Oh..' he remembered Moony telling him about a hyperactive boy in his first year class...but his was _Colin_ Creevey, wasn't it?

"Creevey? Related to someone named Colin Creevey?" he asked

Dennis, looking stunned that Sirius knew about his brother, answered him

"Yeah, he's my brother"

"Oh"

Sirius looked at him, recognising the mousy brown hair Remus had described the boy with

"So..." his mind suddenly focused again on the fact that he had no idea which month, or year, it was..

"What's the date today?" he asked apprehensively

"Ummm...today's 13 June 2008"

2008

"Th-Thirteen years?" he asked weakly

"Yeah..."

"How-?" He asked, trying to figure out how he was there, how, if he had died, he was standing there in front of Dennis..

"Well..." he began, then stopped abruptly and said "I think there's a better person who can explain it to you..." leading him to an office, whose nameplate Sirius failed to notice, his mind still numb with shock...

* * *

><p>Her exit from the Floo was as graceful as always, which was not very graceful...<p>

She coughed, brushing soot off her herself as she stood up, looking around the house.

It seemed fairly nice, and very homey to her. Photographs were hung on the wall, depicting her son's family, she looked at her son, who smiled at her

"I'll just go and tell Ginny, my wife" he added for her benefit as James exited the fireplace as if he'd been flooing all his life, which, she reminded herself, was probably true, as it was for al purebloods.

"Nice place" he commented, looking round the room just like she had.

"Thanks Dad" Harry smiled, exiting the room, probably going to his room.

"Where's he gone to?" James asked her

"To inform his wife." she told him, refraining from saying its obvious, as she had not anticipated the same thing.

"Oh" he says "excited?" he asked, grinning in a way which clearly told me that he definitely was.

"Of course I am" she told him, as they settled on the couch, when Harry came rushing in

"Sorry." He told them apologetically "I'm needed at the Ministry. I'll come back soon, enough. Apparently, someone else has returned, but Dennis won't tell me whom." He said, annoyance visible on his face. "I'll come back as soon as I'm done. Or else Ginny will skin me alive" he added under his breath, as he reached for floo powder. James was clearly trying not to laugh, as Lily herself was.

"Anyway, bye, and I _am_ sorry I can't stay " he says, looking back at them with a small smile for a moment, then turning to the fireplace and shouting "Auror Quarters, Ministry of Magic" before disappearing in the flames.

_**A/N: I know, I know, I know...everyone hates cliffhangers, and this is one, but I simply **_** don't **_**know what to write next in this chapter, so I'm leaving it here, hope you don't mind...**_

_**On another note, this chapter is longer than the ones I usually post, as a lot of you have told me to lengthen the chapters.**_

_**On yet another note, I'm going to get my Results on 13**__**th**__**, and please, please pray that I get a good one, I write more when I'm happy...**_

_**And on yet **_**another **_**note, I just finished reading Evermore by Alysson Noel, and I absolutely loved it, many people say its rubbish, but trust me, I really, really loved it...**_

_**Enough rambling, I know you're all probably getting bored, but if you still read it. Thanks a lot!**_

_**Also, thanks to all who reviewed:-**_

_**storycat12**_

_**vampireex**_

_**candy3314**__** ( Sorry ^_^ I really love your reviews!)**_

_**birdy ( thanks for reviewing even though its anonymous)**_

_**k wish you had put you name,just reading 'k' as a name of a reviewer was confusing,but still, thanks for reviewing! And they'll meet in the next chapter probably...),**_

_**WeasleyatHeart99**__** ,**_

_**rabbx**__**,**_

_**spellmugwump97**__** (THANK YOU! And I love your stories! Please update 'The Time Turner' soon!),**_

_**Loves to read books**__** ( YES!),**_

_**Ravenclaw4eva**__** ,**_

_**Rachel Weasley 99**__** ,**_

_**sunshiniite**__** ,**_

_**Rebecca Calzone**__**,**_

_**95**__**,**_

_**Jelly Babes 101**__** , **_

_**The Erumpent Horn**__** (THANK YOU!),**_

_**flasmere ( nice name! ^_^), **_

_**JanetBlack**__** ,**_

_**codla**__** ,**_

_**and Tayla**_

SPECIAL HUGS TO:-

_**candy3314 who has so far reviewed each and every chapter- THANK YOU!**_

_**Birdy who even though an anonymous reviewer, was my FIRST reviewer for this story!**_

_**HUGS AND KISSES! XOXOXO**_

_**-kgryfferin98**_

_**I know its a bit late to thank the reviewers, but today is honestly the first time when I had the time to... THANKS YOU ALL!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Woohoo! Great results! =D... I mean, 87.5 average percentage isn't bad right?**_

_**And full marks in Biology!**_

_**=D**_

_**Yup. I definitely love my result ^_^**_

_**Now...I really wasn't sure about this chapter..let's see how it turns out...**_

Thirteen years.

It was hard to wrap his head around the fact that thirteen years had passed when it still seemed that minutes ago he had been fighting death eaters...

'_Well...'_ he thought '_Things must be better now, won't they? I mean, the ministry would surely have accepted Voldemort's return if they know I'm innocent...'_

Sirius wondered if the war was still going on...It probably was...but it seemed as if Voldemort had been somewhat suppressed if the Ministry was so calm...

He sat there numbly, his mind trying to comprehend what it had just been told, not noticing the tiniest detail of the office he was in. After all, what use would he have looking around the Head Auror's Office? The guy would probably be one of the older Aurors, who were mostly unknown to him...

_Harry_... where was he? _How_ was he? Sirius knew that his death would've been hard on him, but he knew Harry was a strong person...he would be able to live through it...and he remembered Dumbledore showing up...he would keep Harry safe, he knew it...

But _where_ was Harry?

The whoosh of the floo alerted him to someone's arrival, and he whirled around, wand in hand, ready to defend himself if it was needed.

But the sight he saw was one that stunned him.

Standing in front of him, with messy hair and glasses, his face imitating Sirius' , blank with shock, was a man so reminiscent of his godson that he felt as if it was Harry himself...

_Wait a moment..._

Sirius' mouth fell open.

This man _was _his godson. He was _Harry_.

"Umm...hello?" a voice called out, causing both of them to snap out of their thoughts.

A beautiful red haired woman was standing in front of them, with a tray filled with food held in her hands. She smiled "Hi! I'm Ginny"

"Oh, hi. You must be Harry's wife" said Lily, remembering Harry talking about her, as she smiled at her.

"Yes. It's really good to meet you both." She said setting down the tray in front of them. "I brought these for you. I figured that you must be pretty hungry..."

"That's so nice of you" Lily said as her daughter-in-law smiled brightly at them.

"So, Ginny...I see my son has a taste to rival mine in women...like father, like son, I see..." James grinned

She rolled her eyes, as did Lily. Noticing, they both grinned at each other, it seemed as if they _were_ similar in a lot of ways...

"S-Sirius?"

"H-h-Harry, is that-is that you?"

They both stared at each other, both shocked at this turn of events.

Sirius didn't know what to do,or say.

His godson must be, like, 27 or something...

Then suddenly he was enveloped by strong arms in a massive hug, by, he realised, his godson.

"God Sirius...I've missed you so much...You're here..."

"I too, Harry...I'm so glad you're safe..." Sirius whispered, his heart breaking at the pain, the emotion, that was present in Harry's voice

"...I'm so sorry I left you Harry, so, so sorry.."

"It wasn't you fault Sirius" Harry said, releasing his godfather and looking him in the eye.

"You had nothing to do with it. Don't you dare apologise for _dying_"

Sirius gave a weak chuckle "It does sound absurd when phrased like that, doesn't it?"

Harry smiled at him. "I'm so glad you're back Sirius.."

They both stood there for a minute, lost in their happiness, when they were interrupted by a knock. The door opened to reveal Dennis, holding a vial of a potion which Sirius immediately recognised as Veritaserum. His eyes widened as Dennis slipped into the room, looking apologetically at the two of them "Sorry Harry, but you know the procedure" Harry sighed, nodding, and turned to his godfather,

"Sirius, you have to be questioned under Veritaserum. I'm really Sorry, but its necessary...please?" he asked Sirius.

He looked at Harry, and at Dennis, realising that they both were grimacing, and nodded. He trusted Harry, and knew that he was in safe hands.

Ron Weasley was sleeping. He'd had a long day, rounding up, questioning, and handling the 'Returnees' as people were calling them...

It was hard work, and moreover, he had son who was barely a month old, along with a one and a half year old daughter, and between them, he and his wife, Hermione, hardly got any sleep.

They had just fallen asleep, a few hours ago, and were hoping to catch a few more hours of rest, but apparently, little Hugo had objections.

His loud wails filled his ears, snapping him out of his sleep. Groaning, he lifted himself off his bed, yawning and stumbling to his son's room, lifting him in his arms and rocking him, hoping he'd go to sleep...

THAT was when he saw his best friend and brother-in-law, Harry's Stag patronus gallop into the room. Harry's voice came out of it, "Mum and Dad are back. Brought them home, have to go to the ministry for another 'return'. Hope to see you and Hermione tomorrow, and please inform Molly and Arthur too. Hope you and the kids are well."

His jaw dropped. Mum and Dad? Did Harry seriously mean that, after so many years, his parents were back?

A grin unfurled on his face as he carried Hugo, now gazing awestruck at the place the patronus had been and had stopped crying almost instantly, to his room and shook his wife awake

"Hermione? Hermione? Wake up! Come on, Hermione!"

"What Ronald?" asked Hermione sleepily "Why are you waking me up at the middle of the night? I wa-wan-want to sleep..." she mumbled with a huge yawn.

"Hermione, you've got to know this! Come on!"

"Oh, all right, " she muttered, sitting up and stretching her arms, throwing an irritated look at her husband,

"Now...what in the name of Merlin was so important that you had to wake me up?"

Ron grinned "Harry sent a message. James and Lily Potter are alive"

"WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed loudly in shock, groaning as Hugo started wailing again in his father's arms, while Rose, her daughter, wailed from her room

"Give me Hugo, Ron" she sighed "You go to Rose..."

"Right..." muttered Ron, rushing to his daughter...

The two of them had been in a lot of difficult situations, but sometimes it seemed as if managing their children was more difficult than fighting the war...

**Thanks to:-**

_**Jelly Babes 101**_

_**Birdy**_

_**95**___

_**Tayla**_

_**candy3314**___

_**Loves to read books**___

_**vampireex**___

_**secretromancewriter88**___

_**storycat12**___

_**dreams823**___

_**10 Reviews for this chapter! WOW, We've reached the 50 reviews milestone! =D ^_^..**_

_**Special hug to my 50**__**th**__** reviewer,**_ _**Jelly Babes 101**_

_**XOXO**_

_**A/N: A question for you readers, what should I write next?**_

_**I have a couple of ideas:-**_

_**Reading the books-I'm still undecided on who should read them...**_

_**Harry is raised by Sirius**_

'_**What could have been' situations of HP-these will be one shots where I change a tiny detail in canon, which will later cause a big change in Harry's life. I will also extend one of these one-shots into a full fledged story.**_

**I'll start writing these only after this story is finished, that means that it may take time, since I have no idea how many more chapters are going to be in it.**

**Oh, and Sirius at least is going to be alive in ALL of my stories, not just these, but ALL of them.**

**Toodles!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Okay, so I've been added to 150+ favourite author/story or story/author alert lists**_

_**WOW!**_

_**AND, I have 60 reviews now! Thats like, ten more reviews since the last, again, WOW!**_

_**Oh, I realised I never put one of these so:-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: If you are under the impression that Harry Potter belongs to me, mate, you seriously need to see a psychiatrist...**_

* * *

><p>"Your name?"<p>

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Born on?"

"15 November 1959"

"Hogwarts House?"

"Gryffindor"

"Okay...What name were you referred to as when your real name could not be used for any reason?"

"Padfoot...and Snuffles by Harry, Ron and Hermione"

"How did you escape from Hogwarts in June 1994?"

"I escaped on Buckbeak,a hippogriff"

Harry motioned for Dennis to give him the antidote, marking 'Sirius Black' as alive and identified, and turned to his godfather with an expression of pure joy on his face.

It was hard to believe that all he had dreamt of for years was now suddenly coming true...He had met his parents for the first time in 27 years today, and here he was now, standing before the godfather he had lost 13 years ago, whose death had still caused him pain, who was now looking at him with a smile on his face, alive and well...

Life was good...

* * *

><p>He looked at Harry, whom when he saw last, had been a 15 year old teenager, and who now was an adult, and not only that, he was the <em>head auror<em>, which was an accomplishment for people _years _older than he was, but for someone as young as him, well, it would suffice to say that it was truly remarkable...

'He's all grown up now...' Sirius thought sadly...he had again missed 13 years of his godson's life...again, he had left him alone...he shook his head..he truly was a horrendous godfather...

"So," he asked, trying to clear his head of those thoughts

"What has been going on these years, and, most importantly, how the hell am I alive if I died?" he finished, raising his eyebrow questioningly

"You're not the only one Sirius, we're still trying to figure out why this is happening..."

"Uh..._what_ is happening?" Sirius asked, confused

"Well..." Harry started hesitatingly "You see, people have been returning for a while now...it's not just you...it's like...at least two or three people, who are supposed to be dead, appear each and every day...I mean..no one knows how or why, I asked Dumbledore's portrait, but even he-"

"Wait...Dumbledore's _portrait_? Why would you ask his _portrait_?"

Harry looked distinctly uncomfortable, as if he hadn't wanted to be the one to tell him this

"Umm...Sirius...Dumbledore's ...um...he's dead...died a year after you did..."

"D-Dumbledore's _dead_?" Spluttered Sirius incredulously

He had, frankly, never even thought it possible for the Headmaster to die...he always seemed so...so...invincible...however much Sirius resented Dumbledore for imprisoning him in that house, and not allowing Harry to be informed about the prophecy...him dying was major blow to him and his morale for the war...

"Sirius, calm down..." said Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly

He looked at Harry "A lot of people died after me, didn't they?" he asked softly

Harry didn't reply, he just sighed, softly and sadly, his thoughts again on Remus, Tonks and Fred...

He suddenly remembered his parents, waiting at home for him, and decided that he might as well cheer his godfather up like this...

He grinned at Sirius "There's someone you'd like to meet...Come on..." he said, dragging his godfather to the fireplace

He threw some Floo powder, shouting '12 Grimmauld Place, and grinning at the look on Sirius' face

* * *

><p>"-and you should've seen the look on Ron's face...it was a mix between well, horror, incredulity, happiness and betrayal" finished Ginny<p>

"So you're the sister of Harry's best friends?" James asked, an expression of utmost awe on his face

"Yeah" she said, grinning

"Merlin...he's got guts..." James said, in a hushed, awe-filled voice

Ginny and Lily looked at each other, and then both of them burst out laughing, James joining in after a few moments, when they heard a loud wail.

"Oh Merlin" said Ginny, hurriedly getting up, and rushing out of the room

James and Lily looked at each other, both thinking whether they might meet one of their grandchildren now, as Ginny re-entered the room, cradling a wailing baby in her arms, looking weary

"Oh come on Harry, where are you when I need you" she muttered, rocking the baby on whom, it seemed, it didn't have any effect

James and Lily stared at the bay, transfixed, when she looked up at them, her cherubic face streaked with tears, Thick, red hair visible on her head

"She's beautiful..." breathed Lily, staring at her and getting up. She walked over to Ginny, who was still trying to calm her down, she asked "Can I hold her?"

Ginny smiled at her "Of course" she said, handing the still crying child to Lily

To everyone's amazement and astonishment, she stopped crying at once when she was cradled by her grandmother

"Wow" murmured Ginny "the only person who has been able to do that is Harry" she said, looking at Lily with a smile on her face "Lily must really adore you" she said

"L-Lily?" asked both the older Potters, confusion plainly visible on their faces

"Yeah...she's Lily, Lily Luna Potter"

_**(A/N:I was going to end it here, but that's just too cruel)**_

"L-Lily? After me?" Lily asked, touched

Before they had time to answer, a whoosh and a crash alerted them to someone's arrival through the fireplace, as Baby Lily started wailing again

"Ouch, Harry, What the-what? What the hell are you so excited about?"

"Just come, Sirius"

Their mouths fell open, as a man with black hair and a gaunt face was dragged out of the fireplace by Harry, who grinned at their dumbstruck expressions before rushing to his daughter, who was still wailing loudly, and taking her in his arms, where she snuggled comfortably, immediately calming down.

The man who must have been Sirius was staring at Lily and James as if he couldn't believe it,then he turned to Harry and asked weakly "Am I hallucinating?"

Harry shook his head." No, Sirius, they're both real and alive" he replied gently

Sirius stared at his old friends, because of whom, he had again failed to notice anything, or anyone else in the room, not even really noticing the baby in his godson's arms, and then, in one swift movement, he gathered the two of the in a heartfelt hug, tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

Harry and Ginny watched this exchange, tears of his own gathering in Harry's eyes, as Ginny enveloped his hand in hers, smiling softly at him.

Padfoot and Prongs were together again.

_**A/N: Okay, so I decided to write the 'reading the books ' fic first.**_

_**It's going to be a 'Hogwarts reads HP' since they are my favourites, set in 5**__**th**__** year, with the teachers, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Amelia Bones and Oliver Wood in it, along with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fudge and El Sapo **_

_**All pairings will be canon**_

_**Now, should I start writing it now, because I really want to do one, or should I start after completing this fic, since if I write two fics at a time, updates will be slower, as I won't have time to update both of them at a reasonably fast pace...**_

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**Reviewers:-**_

**Tayla**

**Love-Pink26**

**Birdy**

**Rachel Weasley 99**

**IFlipForHarryPotter**

**BrookeJamesSP5**

**candy3314**

**Lupinesence**

**My Flawed Design**

**codlaaa really cbf to log in**


	11. Chapter 10

It was a while before Sirius was able to release James and Lily from his tight hug. He still could not believe it...After so many years...he'd thought he'd never see them again...and yet they were standing in front of him, alive and well, no different than they'd been the last time he'd seen them...well...not exactly the same...they looked older...but not as old as they should've been by then...

He stared at them, not able to stop, feeling as if they would disappear the minute he looked away.

"Prongs..." he whispered

"Padfoot, that's you? God...you've grown so _old_..." James said, in mock anguish, and then his face split into a grin, as though he was unable to resist it.

Sirius grinned identically, punching him lightly on the arm, trust James to crack a joke and ruin any emotional moment...

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud giggle. He glanced around the room, not being able to place the sound, and his eyes fell on the baby cuddled in Harry's arms..

No. Way.

His jaw hit the floor as he stared at the gurgling baby with disbelief...

Harry, his Harry, had a child...Whoa.

The baby turned to look at him, and he felt himself melt at the sight of her face...she just looked so _cute_...

He looked at Harry, and nearly croaked, "She-She's yours?"  
>He nodded.<p>

"Whoa...she's a beauty..." the baby giggled again, and reached out to the woman who was standing beside Harry, he looked at her, realising that she must be his wife, and his mouth fell open again...

"Ginny?"

"Hey Sirius!" she waved brightly at him

"You-Harry-but-Wha-When-you-"

He was suddenly aware of the snickers echoing all around the room. He looked at all of them laughing at him, and he pouted "No one tells me anything..." he muttered

"Wait..." said Lily suddenly "How is it possible that you didn't know about Harry and Ginny?"

She asked, confused as she tried to piece it all together...then realization dawned on her as she remembered Harry's words as he left for the Ministry..

'_Apparently, someone else has returned, but Dennis won't tell me whom.'_

Returned...

"Sirius..You-you _died_?" she asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

James looked thunderstruck, as Sirius nodded his head

"Yeah...and what's more...I was killed by that cousin of mine...Hope she's burning in hell..." he muttered darkly.

"You were killed by _Bellatrix_? " asked James, looking as if he's just been slapped hard across the face.

"_How_?_"_

Sirius grimaced "Long story, Prongs..But anyway, there are more interesting things to do than discussing my death...

...like my dear godson and his wife.." he finished, smirking widely at the two of them

"So..." he said, rubbing his hands in anticipation as glanced from Harry to Ginny

"How did this lovely couple come to be? Because the last time I saw you two, I didn't catch you displaying any of the 'in love' signs like _he_ did" he said, jerking his head at his best friend, who promptly replied him with a loud "OI!" as his wife shook her head exasperatedly, but with a smile on her face.

"Sixth Year" muttered a red-faced Harry to his godfather.

"Ah...and that resulted in the creation of my lovely little grand goddaughter..." he smiled widely, as the others rolled their eyes.

He leaned closer to her and yelped loudly as she grabbed hold of his hair and yanked tightly on it

"Bloody.." he started, when Lily and Ginny snapped together "No swearing in front of children!", and promptly blushed while their husbands laughed, and Sirius muttered "Freaky..." under his breath.

He looked around again at the room, and he felt his Jaw fall open yet again as he remembered where he was...

"Harry..." he began in a shocked whisper.

"This-this place...it's seriously _Grimmauld Place_?" he finished incredulously

"Yep" his godson grinned "The one and only"

He was just going to ask a question again, when Ginny glanced at the clock and told them that they had to get to bed...as it was nearly four in the morning, and they all trailed off to sleep, Lily and James in a room Ginny showed them, and Sirius back in his old room all lay awake for a while, taking in all that had happened that night, and then closed their eyes as they drifted off to sleep...

That night, all of them slept with wide smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>"Daaaaaaad...Jwames twook my cwar again!"<p>

This wail was the sound to which James woke up the next day.

"Daaaaaaaaaaad!" the person wailed again, as James frowning, stumbled out of the room, glancing at the window and realising that it was long past morning.

He stumbled sleepily as he looked for the source of these wails, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

He opened the door of a room down the hallway, detecting it as the source, and stared in astonishment at the two boys playing, and fighting with each other.

Two boys with messy black hair exactly like his and his son's...

Understanding dawned as he realised that these were his grandsons...

"Daaaaaaaaad" now the bigger one was wailing too, as Harry came ambling into the room , rubbing his head, he spotted his father and mumbled a 'Good Morning" to him as walked past to his sons

"What James?"

James eyes widened for a second as he looked at the boy now jabbering to his father

"-okay, okay. Yes, Al, I hear you...okay, James give Al the car back, and we'll get you a new one"

"James..." Harry said looking at his eldest son with his arms folded

"Fine..." he muttered as he handed his brother the car

As 'Al' ran off, Harry looked at James, who was looking sulky, and told him very seriously, "That car is Kid stuff. Didn't you just tell me yesterday that you weren't a kid?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not" said his son indignantly "I'm _three-years-old_" he puffed out his chest importantly

"I know." Harry grinned "That's why I asked you to give that car back. I'll buy you the 'Big guy' car...You're _three_ after all" he finished seriously

James looked at him excitedly "Thanks Dad!" he squealed, hugging his father excitedly around his legs before bounding out of the room, without noticing his grandfather standing in the doorway in his excitement.

Looking at that, James had to hand it to Harry, '_He's a great Dad'_ he thought sadly, wishing he might've had the chance to be that Dad to _him_...

Harry sighed in relief, and turned back to smile at his father, and wishing him a good morning more coherently, as he led him downstairs to the dining room, where breakfast awaited them.

* * *

><p>Teddy entered the room cautiously.<p>

His Godfather had explained it to him last night, when he'd woken up at 4 in the night, due to noises, and had been lying awake when he opened the door to check on him.

He was extremely nervous. He was meeting his godfather's parents, and _his _ godfather, of whom he'd heard so many stories of, and who also happened to be his own father's best friends.

He was also eager to meet them, to meet the people from his stories, the people from his father's past, and his Godfather's family...

He looked nervously and curiously at the people sitting inside. A man that looked _exactly _ like Harry was sitting next to a woman with startling red hair, on whose other side sat a man with black hair, though it was most unlike Harry's untidy hair.

He recognized these faces at once from the photographs of his father's school days.

He walked towards the table, stumbling over his own feet _again_, catching himself just in time, and straightened to see the three newcomers looking curiously at him, while Harry, sitting beside them smiled encouragingly at him.

He slipped into the empty seat next to Harry, who cleared his throat, effectively catching his parents and godfather's attention.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius, This is my godson, Teddy Lupin"

Three jaws simultaneously fell open.

_**A/N: I know, I know, Cliffhanger...but I couldn't resist *evil smile*... I promise I'll update soon...**_

_**...if I get a good number of reviews, that is...**_

_***evil smirk***_

_**Kidding..I'll update soon anyways, as I REALLY don't want to get flamed...**_

_**Hope its alright!**_

_**Reviewers:-**_

**storycat12**

**SakuraMona**

**Tayla**

**Rachel Weasley 99**

**My Flawed Design**

**codla**

**vampireex****: I know its common, but I've been itching to write one since I read one of those first...So till I write it, it will be in the back of my mind like a stubborn stomach-ache...I'll try to think something to make it different...like adding the founders, maybe?...hmm...I'm always open to ideas, if you have any, just Pm me =)**

**dopey4dobby**

**birdy**

**Love-Pink26**

**BrookeJamesSP5**

**secretromancewriter88**

**Mikee**** : Hmm...excellent question...I think I'm gonna put a poll on it...**

**Mirabelle Vinova**

**misunderstoodloony**

**Loves to read books**

**candy3314****: Wow...I'm flattered that you like my story and my writing this much...*blush***

**anthony37**

**IFlipForHarryPotter**** : Get Well Soon!**

**Lupinesence**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XOXO**

_**A/N 2: I reckon that the 'Hogwarts reads' fic will have to wait for now...most of you have told me to finish this one first...so, that's what I'm going to do...**_

_**A/N 3: Should I get a beta? If yes, then is any one willing to be my beta? **_


	12. Chapter 11

"Teddy L-Lupin?" Sirius spluttered.

"As in, _Remus _Lupin?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" replied Harry, looking down, he'd have to tell them about Remus...

The three returnees stared at the boy, who nervously fidgeted beneath their stares.

"He's Remus' son?" breathed Lily

"Yes" said Harry again, nodding, and sneaking a glance at Teddy

"Moony had a son?" said James, a grin breaking across his face "Brilliant!" he exclaimed

"He's so sweet.." cooed Lily, smiling affectionately at the boy, who promptly blushed, his now brown hair changing momentarily to pink.

Sirius, seeing this, practically jumped up, an extremely excited look on his face

"You're a Metamorphmagus! That means Moony finally came to his senses!" he squealed happily

"Wait" said James, realising something "you said he's your godson.."

Harry nodded

"So why's he living with you?" he asked, fearing the answer, as Ginny set down the plates and dishes on the table and slipped in the chair next to Teddy.

The two of them glanced at each other, as Teddy looked down, his eyes suddenly misty.

Harry, knowing what his godson was feeling, put an arm around him, as he, too, looked down, his eyes sad.

"He-he..." Ginny struggled with words and her own oddly tight throat, to finish the sentence, saying which felt like a stab in the heart every time...

"They died." Said Teddy quietly as Harry squeezed his arm tightly, telling him that he was there for him. "In battle"

"What?" James said horrified, and shaking...he couldn't lose Moony, he just couldn't deal with losing either Moony, or Padfoot, or Lily and Harry, and now, he felt the same about his grandchildren, though he didn't know them yet...

"No..." Sirius sunk down, anguish written on his face...his friend, his brother, the first person who believed in his innocence, his companion..and his cousin...sweet little Nymphy, dearest Tonks, always the life of the party, so stubborn when it came to Remus, bright and clumsy little Tonks...

Tears ran down Lily's cheeks, as she watched the little boy in front of her, as a single tear escaped his eyes, now a bright green, identical to Harry's, and acted on impulse, sliding out of her seat, she reached over to Teddy and pulled him in a hug, as he let go of his tears, though it had been 10 years, though he was used to living without them...he still missed the parents he never knew...

For ten minutes, the room was silent as the occupants came to terms with their emotions...

James took a deep breath, as Sirius wiped the tears that had started running down his face at some point, and Lily released Teddy, smiling back at him as he grinned at her.

Lily and Ginny cleared the table as the others settled in the living room, when-

CRASH

"Ouch, Hermione! You could wait for a few seconds before following! Bloody hell...ouch.."

"Don't swear Ron! There are children around!"

James and Lily looked at them, confused, while Sirius started grinning after glancing questioningly at Harry, and receiving a nod in return, as Harry and Ginny both rolled their eyes.

The two arrivals straightened, a Brown haired woman holding a baby boy in her arms, and a tall red haired man with a toddler in his arms.

They looked at Lily and James, grinning widely, then, as their eyes fell on Sirius, the woman gasped, tears filling her eyes, as her husband stared at him, his mouth agape.

Sirius grinned at them, "Hey Ron! Hey Hermione! I see you both finally realised what everyone else had been seeing since you were 11...such sweet little children..." he smirked, as Ron turned red, when his vision was obstructed by brown hair, as Hermione fiercely hugged him, the baby still holding the baby.

Sirius looked surprised, but nonetheless, he patted her back a bit unsurely

"Oh Sirius! Its so wonderful to see you again!" Hermione squealed, practically jumping, her son, still in her arms...

"Uh...Mum, Dad, these are my best friends Ron and Hermione..."

"Oh...you brother, right?" James asked Ginny

"How do you know?" asked Harry curiously

"Ginny told us some...ah...interesting stories last night..."

"Wha-" started Harry , when he was interrupted by two boys running into the room

"Uncle Ron!" yelled the older one excitedly, running up to his uncle, while the younger stared curiously at the newcomers in his home, before running off to his aunt and uncle to be hugged.

Sirius stared open-mouthed at them, "You-You have _three_ children?" he asked in disbelief

Harry nodded mutely, as his youngest son tugged his brother's arm, pointing at them

"Dad, who are these people?" he asked loudly, as his brother and cousin looked at Harry and the strangers, while Hugo gurgled. An alarm rang at that precise moment, as Ginny sighed,

"Lily's awake..." and hurried out of the room, to get her daughter.

"Um...well,you know how your Uncle Colin came back from a very far away place?" the kids nodded "Well...they were there too...and they wanted to meet us...so..they came back.."

"But Dwaad," lisped Albus "Who awre thwey?" he asked

"You know about your Grandparents, right?" he asked his sons

"Those two people are them" he said, pointing to his parents "– and _he_ is Sirius" he said, pointing to his godfather who grinned at the children.

"Hiya, Guys!"

"Hey Padfoot!" all three of them chorused, to the extreme shock of Sirius, Lily and James.

"I told them about that" explained Harry "I was telling Teddy...and as these two never let me tell him anything alone, they know a lot about the Marauders...and of course, Al here left no lime in telling Rose everything..." He grinned at his friends.

Ginny entered the room then, distracting everyone as she gurgled at Teddy's colour-changing hair and played with Hugo, while being cuddled by her aunt and uncle, as her Grandparents cooed at her.

Harry felt someone clap his shoulder, and turned to see Sirius beside him, smiling widely and lovingly at the scene "You know Harry, this is _exactly_ the family I'd always wanted you to have...I wish Moony was here...but still, you've grown up to be the man I had wanted to be, since the first time I saw you...I'm proud of you" he said to him, with a soft smile

"Thanks, Sirius" said Harry, smiling at his godfather

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, as their sharp ears heard the exchange, the ability to listen what others would miss ingrained so deeply in them during they were on the run that it had never really gone, they smiled, knowing what these words would mean to Harry, who had asked himself the same question every night, as they knew, since he was eleven –

_Would they be proud of me?_

_**A/N: Yay! I updated a day before! ^_^**_

_**Now, you know that I've started to Pm responses to review...**_

_**98 Reviews! =)**_

_**100+ this chapter?**_

_**Thanks to **_

**candy3314**** and ****anthony37**** for offering to beta..**

**Hmm...I'd like you both to beta...maybe one of you could beta this story, and the other could beta the 'Reading the books' one, yeah?**

**Do tell me which you prefer...**

**I can't name all the reviewers this time, but a HUMUNGOUS THANK YOU to all of you!**

**Know that I love you for reviewing!**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 12

"Did you tell Mr and Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked Ron quietly

"Yeah" he nodded, "Just before we came. You should warn them, you know, especially Sirius" he said, with a slight frown

"Yeah...you know, I've still not completely forgiven her for what she said to Sirius"

"I know, mate, and you are right to...Mum was seriously out of line then"

"Harry, you should tell them now, if I know her, Molly is going to come here as soon as possible..." interrupted Hermione

"Fine, fine.." muttered Harry

"Er...Mum, Dad, Sirius?" he addressed them "Mr and Mrs Weasley will probably be arriving at any moment..."

James and Lily looked at each other, wondering who they were, while Sirius frowned "Molly's coming? She hates me..."

"No, Sirius, she does not" said Hermione sternly, "whatever she may have said to you, she was sad when you died, You both didn't get along much, but that doesn't mean she hates you"

"Okay, Who are Mr and Mrs Weasley, I know that Weasleys are a prominent pureblood family, but I don't think I knew any Weasley by the name Molly..." he trailed off, looking at them questioningly

"Oh, yeah, guess I forgot, these two are Ron and Hermione Weasley" he said, gesturing to his best friends, as Sirius smirked at them and both of them blushed "And Mr. And Mrs. Weasley are Ron and Ginny's parents"

Teddy looked at his godfather excitedly, " coming, so is Grandma coming too?"

Harry eyebrows creased "Now that you mention it, I really _should_ tell her...hmmm, maybe we could call her here, and give her a surprise?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes

"No, Harry" admonished Ginny "She's going to have a heart attack, you're not going to surprise her" she finished sternly

"Fair enough" said Harry, holding his hands up in defeat

"Whipped" smirked Sirius, "Seriously, all of you are whipped, I mean, come on! You're so _afraid_ of your wives..", then cowering under the combined glares of Ginny, Lily and Hermione, as the men roared at his expense.

"Okay, so I'll inform Andromeda from the ministry, Oh, and I also have to talk with you three" he said to his parents and godfather, gesturing for them to sit, him and Ron sitting across them, while Hermione and Ginny ushered the children out of the room.

"What?" asked Sirius at once

"Well, Sirius, there are some things that need to be addressed, for one, Grimmauld Place is once again yours, so it depends on you if we can live here or not.."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Sirius incredulously

"I don't want this house! How you made the piece of trash look so-so _homely_ is beyond me..."

Harry shrugged, thinking that this probably was not the time to mention Kreacher, which would inevitably lead to the story behind Regulus' death...

"The other thing is...you'll be joining some classes, these are classes specially set up for those who have come back...now, its not much of a lesion, there are archives, books and memories, mostly mine" he grimaced as Ron snickered "sorted according to each year. This is important since a lot has happened since your deaths, even yours, Sirius"

"Since you are family, Kingsley will show you my whole, might I add in more detail than I like, since 1981"

"Also, mum, do you want to inform or meet Aunt Petunia?" he asked

Lily narrowed her eyes, "How do you know Petunia? I don't think she'd ever let a wizard cross her threshold..."

"I grew up with her..." mumbled Harry, as both he and his godfather looked down

James rounded on Sirius

"What-Why-Where are _you_?" he asked in a desperate hope.

"Rotting in Azkaban" he muttered under his breath, but James heard him, his face whitening in anger

"Why the HELL was he in Azkaban?" he demanded

"You'll see dad," said harry, as Kingsleys lynx patronus appeared in the room

"Harry! Ron! We need you! The ministry is still struggling, we can't afford to have holidays, as soon as this returning stuff is over, or slows down exactly, you can have a holiday for as many days as you like, but now..."

Harry sighed wearily, as did Ron, "You'll have to come too" said Ron

"I'm sure Harry's informed Kingsley about you, but it is possible he hasn't seen your file yet, so you'll have to meet him once, and then you can go to your 'lessons'..."

Harry nodded, "We'll be waiting for you, but don't take much time, please" he said, walking out of the room, presumably to inform his family about their departure, when a sudden shriek caused him to run inside again, as the Weasley matriarch hurled herself at Sirius

"Oh Sirius, You're back, I'm so _sorry, _I had no right to say that to you, You were right, you were absolutely right and, Oh, Sirius" she cried hugging him, sobbing at the same time, as Arthur Weasley followed her into the room, albeit far more calmly and quietly.

"Hello, Sirius" he shot a smile at the man whom he hadn't seen in 13 years, and then turned to the Potters with a bright smile "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Potter, I'm Arthur Weasley and this" he said, gesturing to his still sobbing wife, "is Molly, my wife."

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Weasley" said Lily graciously, as Molly released Sirius, wiping her eyes, saw them, and promptly burst into tears again, "Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you" she cried, as she rushed to shake both of their hands vigorously "R-Remus and Sirius told me so much about you two" she said wringing her hands.

"Thank you, " said James

"Oh, please call me Molly, dear, I can see where Harry got his manners" she said, beaming at him, as Sirius snorted, all the manners Harry has, are from Lily, James is anything but polite" he laughed, as Teddy hugged Arthur and Molly in turn.

"Hello, " called Harry as James, Albus and Rose ran to their grandparents followed by their parents, with Lily in Ginny's arms, and Hugo in Hermione's.

"Hello, Harry dear" smiled Molly, hugging him and Ginny"

Harry glanced at the clock, "We really should be going" he turned to Molly and Arthur

"Sorry, , we have to go to the Ministry right now" he said apologetically

"That's absolutely alright, Harry," replied Arthur "You all have obligations, we understand that"

"Thanks" said Harry with a slight smile "Are you all, ready?" he asked, knowing that they hadn't had time to, with Molly Weasley bursting into the room

"We'll do" shrugged Sirius "We have to get to the Ministry soon, and we can't make you later than you already are"

Harry nodded, "We'll be going by floo again, as you can't be seen right now"

Ron snorted "Can you imagine tomorrow's headlines? "The Saviours Family Returns", they'll turn them returning into a 3-page Biography of Harry" he said, laughing, as Harry made a face, and walked to the floo, as Sirius shook his head fondly, and Lily and James smiled at getting to know another trait of Harry's.

_**A/N:Hope its all right!**_

_**HuG to: **__**storycat12**____** , my 100**__**th**__** reviewer, thanks ^_^**_

_**THANKS to: anthony37- my beta**_


	14. Chapter 13

"The Ministry building's changed" remarked James

"Yeah, I noticed that. When did it happen?" Sirius asked Harry.

"After the war. The old building was just too..too..._wrecked_, you can say, so we decided to relocate the Ministry.

"The war...si it did turn into a full blown one, huh?" murmured Sirius

"Yeah" sighed Harry

"And that moron, Fudge, accepted that it was Voldemort?"

"Oh please, how couldn't he? I mean, there were like 20-25 witnesses who actually _saw _him...and all of them were Ministry officials...he couldn't say that they all were off their rocker, could he? Either way, whether he accepted it or not, he was going down. If he denied it after _that_, there would be uproar as to why the minister had hired 'madmen' at high ranking position..." snorted Ron

"So Fudge got fired?"

"Yeah...we don't know what happened to the moron after that, he fled the country after his resignation...don't know whether he's still alive or not"

"Here we are" said Harry opening a door labelled 'History'.

"So, Mum and Dad, you both have to start from there" he pointed to a row of shelves, with a signboard reading '1981' "and you, Sirius have to start from there" he pointed to a row of shelves halfway through the room, labelled '1995'

"You may find stuff that you already know about, but still, you should read it all, it may help you understand everything. It's going to take you some time to finish this lot, so I'll be taking you to my own 'personal life history ' section later" he said with a grimace, as Ron sniggered in the background.

"Well, then, see you later" he said, giving them a quick smile as he left the room.

James, Lily and Sirius looked at the faces staring at them,

"Shall we?" muttered Sirius

"Sure" replied James, as they headed off to the respective sections pointed out by Harry.

"I cant believe Dumbledore died" murmured Lily, as the three of them sat at the Ministry cafeteria

"And I cant believe that Snape actually _was _on our side..." said Sirius, shaking his head

"He really _did_ care for me..." Lily said softly, as she looked down at the table, her eyes filled with tears, as James put an arm around her.

"So much has happened, hasn't it?" asked Sirius, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had descended on them.

"I mean, it still feels like just yesterday, Harry was a 15 year old boy, Moony and Nymphie were being idiots, the twins were planning for the joke shop, the ministry was filled with morons, Dumbledore was leading us, Snape was evil, and we were in the middle of a war" he listed

"And now, suddenly, I find that Moony and Nymphie got married, had a son, and died, as did Fred, Fudge's gone the Ministry is actually corruption free, Dumbledore died too, Harry got married and had three kids, as did his best friends, the war's over, and Snape was , actually, a good man..." he trailed off

The facts they had learnt in the last week had completely shocked them. Each day, they made new revelations, which only confused them more. After Sirius had finished reading, he'd accompany his friends, and explain them the events he had personally witnessed. When James had learnt about Sirius not getting a trial, he had been so furious that he'd personally have murdered Barty Crouch, and had only calmed down when Harry explained that Crouch himself had been killed by his son, had returned, and was now facing imprisonment for helping a prisoner escape, using an unforgivable, and forging records of a trial, which was why no one had ever realised the injustice that had been committed

"If it's hard for you, think how it is for us" said James quietly "One moment, we had a one year old son, and were trying to protect him from Voldemort, next moment, he's 28, married, and a father himself, and Voldemort's gone.."

They all fell silent.

"I-I just...These many people didn't deserve to die! Fred, Remus, Nymphie, Ted...they all should've lived! They _deserved _to live! Its just-_hard_- to know that so many people you knew are dead..."

Said Sirius, frustrated

"And Regulus..." his voice broke "The last time I saw him was in 7th year...he-he died for the light side...and I never even _realised_ it..." he swallowed a lump in his throat, as James put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius? Mum? Dad?" a voice called

They saw Harry walk over to them, annoyance flashing on his face as the crowd stared at him.

"Are you all fine?" he asked them, knowing how burdening, how saddening the truth could sometimes be.

"We're fine" replied Sirius, wiping his eyes "Come on, we have to go to Andromeda's home today, don't we?"

He stood up, as did Harry's parents, and the four of them walked out of the cafeteria, the three returnees still pondering over the knowledge gained in the past week.

A man groaned, lying in the cemetery of Godric's Hollow, the soft hands of the pink haired woman who lay next to him, encased in his rough ones, as his eyelids fluttered open. Remus Lupin was back...

_**A/N:The Lupins return!**_

_**This chapter is a little short...and has a cliffhanger...=P**_

_**Any queries or suggestions are welcome. **_

_**Reviews are highly anticipated!**_

_**Hope it's good!**_

_**Thanks to-anthony37, my beta**_

_**XOXO**_


	15. Chapter 14

His eyelids snapped open, his heightened senses alert for battle...yet, he was surrounded by calm...above him, he could see stars twinkling. _'Where am I?' _he thought, trying to collect his thoughts, groaning with pain as he tried to sit up. His whole body felt as if it hadn't moved for a 100 years, his head aching and dizzy.

He felt his left hand getting squeezed and turned his head, to find his wife lying beside him.

He sat up, memories rushing through his head...a battle...Dolohov...pulling Dora aside...and then..and then a flash of green light...and after that...nothing...

His eyes widened in terror, had his wife died as well? Was this some kind of afterlife? No...pain..at least physical pain...does not exist in death...he had always been taught that...and yet, his whole body was sore...

Panic overtook him as he thought of his wife, his Dora, and his son, his Teddy, where were they, where was Teddy?

He sat up, ignoring his spinning head and his sore body, and urgently, but nonetheless gently, shook the shoulder of the pink haired woman beside him

"Dora? Dora, please wake up! Dora? Wake up! It's me, Remus!"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, as she winced in pain.

Dora, Dora, are you alright?" asked Remus in a panicky, and concerned, voice.

"Yes, Remus, I'm fine" she assured him, sitting up and looking around "Where are we?" she questioned "The last thing I remember is the battle..." she trailed off, looking at him, panic-stricken

"I know..." he whispered, looking around, as recognition flared into being

"This place...its the Godric's Hollow cemetery..." he murmured, wondering why, and how, they were there...

"How come we're here" asked his wife.

"I have no idea..." he replied, scrambling to his feet, as Dora did the same.

He heard her shark intake of breath, as something caught her eye, and whipped around to find her kneeling in front of a grave, her eyes wide, shock written over her face "Remus..." she whispered

He knelt beside her, intrigued as to what had caught her eye, and the words on the grave nearly made him faint

**Remus Lupin**

**Born 10 March 1960**

**Died 2 May 1998**

**A person we are proud to have known**

He sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers traced the words carved on the gravestone...his grave...

"H-How?" he stuttered. How was it possible? He was _alive._...

"And look here Remus..." breathed Dora, her eyes wide on the grave beside his

**Nymphadora Lupin**

**Born 3 April 1973**

**Died 2 May 1998**

**The colours brighten each time you are remembered.**

He gasped, something definitely was not right...these graves were _theirs_...yet, here they stood, alive and well...What was going on?

They stared at each other, trying to process the situation, trying to find an explanation for it...but they couldn't...

"P-Professor Lupin?"

* * *

><p>Harry Potter stared at the readings...Who?<p>

Again, someone had appeared in Godric's Hollow..._Now, who? _He thought, frowning

"What happened, Harry?" asked Arthur, watching him.

"Hmmm...Oh nothing..." said Harry, pulled out of his thoughts.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Well...someone else returned..." he said, sinking into his thoughts again...it could only be two people...Remus and Tonks...but he couldn't tell them till he was sure..."

"Who?" asked Lily

"I don't know..." he frowned thoughtfully

He had to send someone there...someone he trusted...Dennis?...

But Ron snapped him out of his musings

"I'm going there, then" he stated, getting up

Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend, as he handed Lily, who had been playing happily in his lap, to him. Ron nodded. It was amazing how they all could communicate like this...but they had been friends' for 17 years now...and had been through more than any other together...

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry, and he gave her a pointed look.

Unknown to the trio, all the adults, having grown up at the onset of a war, had noticed their silent conversation. The three returnees exchanged puzzled looks, as James and Lily marvelled at the depth of their friendship, and Sirius mused at how much deeper and stronger it had grown, while they all wondered what was happening that was so important that only one of Harry's most trusted friends was involved , what had made Harry anxious?

They were pulled out of their musings as James stopped chewing the toffee as he felt his head and skin tingle. He looked at his wife and friend, who were rolling on the floor laughing, and then at his Son's wife and friend, and Molly and Arthur who were all unsuccessfully trying to hold in laughter.

"What?" he asked them, in confusion.

In answer, his wife conjured a life size mirror in front of him.

One look at his reflection made his jaw drop.

He was covered with white fur, with purple polka-dots on it, and his hair was now multicoloured, flashing lime green, bright yellow and bright purple ...

"How...?" he said, glaring at his best friend

"Don't...ask...me...Prongs...not...my...doing" he exclaimed through his laughter.

"Who did it then?" he asked, when he heard giggling behind him.

He turned just in time to see his grandsons and Teddy exchanging hi-fives.

"Ah..." he said mischievously, advancing on them, as the boys broke into a run, laughing wildly, their grandfather chasing after them, and the rest of the family in peals of laughter.

* * *

><p>Remus spun around, as did Tonks, their wands pointed at the stranger...a red-haired, long-nosed, freckled, stranger...<p>

"RON?" Dora exclaimed "Is that you?" she asked, shock written over her face

"Hey, Tonks" he grinned

"Hi Professor Lupin..." he nodded at him

"Prove your identity" he told him, his voice hard. This could easily be a trap, a trick...they had to be certain...

"Okay, okay" he said, raising his hands, "I'm Ronald Bilius Weasley , Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Friend of Harry Potter. You taught me Defence in my third year. I was there when you and Sirius confronted Peter Pettigrew, who was hidden as my pet rat, Scabbers; Sirius broke my leg, which you put in a splint. You and I both were chained to Pettigrew that night." He stated, looking straight in Remus' eyes.

Looking at him, he was forced to admit that this was Ron...

"You're older..." he said, confused

"Yeah..." Ron replied awkwardly.

A few minutes of silence then-

"How did we get here?" asked Dora.

"I'll explain that later...right now, we have to get to the Ministry"

"The Ministry? " exclaimed Dora

"Are you mad? The Ministry is on Vol-_his_ side...we'll be killed in an instant"  
>"No.." he said, shaking his head "We won the war, and the Ministry is rebuilt now, the times are peaceful now..' he told them with a satisfied smile.<p>

Remus and Dora stared at him, as he turned his back on them and called over his shoulder, "Come on, let's go to the Ministry, we can't apparate there, and I'm not going to risk side-along apparating you two when you already look sick...we'll go by the Knight Bus, they'll give us a private quarter, and I can explain all of it to you on the way..."


	16. Chapter 15

"So..." began Remus, now settled in a private quarter in the Knight Bus. "You were going to explain...?" he trailed of, both he and Tonks looking questioningly at him.

"Yeah...well..." said Ron uncomfortably

"What year is this?" Tonks interrupted

"Umm...2008..." he answered awkwardly

The two returnees looked at him, shocked.

"2-2008?" stuttered Tonks "So its been..._ten years_?" she asked, a bit hysterically.

"Yeah..." he sighed

Remus looked at him, "Explain." He said, his tone demanding.

"Well...this may sound crazy to you...but you, well...you died in the Battle..." Ron told them, hesitantly

Tonks looked incredulously at him "Are you mad? We're here, standing in front of you, talking to you, and you're telling us that we _died_?"

"You did..." he stated "Look...this is really weird...but about an year ago, something strange started happening..." he started

"What?" asked Remus

"Well...a man appeared...a man who was supposed to be well, dead..."

"At first, we thought he was an imposter, but when questioned, he proved that he wasn't...so we thought he had been alive all this tie...but people had _seen _him get buried, and he looked younger than he should have..."

"After that...a lot of people started appearing, who we had thought dead, and they have been for the past year...and still are.."

"Deatheaters too?" asked Tonks in alarm

"No" Ron shook his head "These...returnees...have been pretty specific...No Deatheater has returned...and the people who return are always those who died between 1981 to 1998...We don't know how its happening...its a mystery..."

Remus and Tonks sat there for some time, absorbing the information.

"You said we won the war...how?" asked Tonks finally

"Well...Harry killed Voldemort, to sum it up" he grinned.

"Wha-?" Their mouths fell open

"Yeah...so Voldemort's gone...and poor Harry is even MORE famous than before..."

"You said his name" noticed Tonks

"Yeah..." he replied, "Why be afraid of the name of a dead man?" he shrugged, just as the bus jerked to a stop and the conductor hurried into their quarters, bowing to them, and told them that they had arrived at the Ministry.

* * *

><p>Harry was looking on in amusement as his father chased his sons and godson all over the house, still covered in polka-dotted fur with multi-coloured hair, when Ron's terrier arrived<p>

"Harry, those two were Professor Lupin and Tonks. I've got them, and I'm bringing them to the Ministry now by the Knight bus, so you have to be there in about 10 minutes..."

Harry smiled, and turned to see his godson and father staring at him, his sons looking confused, having heard the message.

"H-Harry...Was-was Ron talking about my-my _parents_?" he asked, wide-eyed

'Yeah, he was" answered Harry with a large grin on his face, as Teddy's face lit up with joy, as did James', who ran out of the room to inform the other adults.

"What happened Dad?" asked James, confused

Harry looked at his son "Well...you know your Grandpa and Grandma had gone somewhere?" he asked carefully

They both nodded.

"And you know Teddy's mum and dad had gone there too..." he prompted, as the two toddlers nodded again "Now they both have come back too... and everyone is excited to meet them..." he explained, smiling when their expressions changed to excitement and they ran out of the room to join Teddy, who, essentially, was their brother, probably planning their welcoming prank for the new family members...

Remus and his wife looked around the room Ron had brought them to, the Head Auror's office, decorated with scarlet and gold. Ron had refused to tell them who was the current head, saying it was a surprise for them, and simply told them to wait.

"Who do you think it is?" Tonks asked Remus

"I have no idea..." he murmured

"Why do you think-" she began to ask, breaking off as someone steeped into the room throught he fireplace, pointing her wand at him.

The newcomer coughed once, and then turned around to look at them. Emerald green eyes met Remus' eyes from behind the spectacles, as he gasped in recognition

"Harry!"

Harry smiled, "Hello Remus, Hi, Tonks..."

_**A/N: Sorry, thats it...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY**_

_**I'm not THAT mean to leave you with just THAT...**_

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" asked Remus, his mouth open, staring at Harry in disbelief.<p>

"Yes, I am completely serious" he said, once again, as he had said many times in the past few hours, trying to explain the events after their deaths to Tonks and Remus, after they had been questioned. He had just finished explaining about the return of his parents and Sirius.

"So-so you mean to tell me, that James and Lily are _alive_?"

"Yes"

"And Sirius too?"

"Yup"

"They both stared open-mouthed at him.

"Whoa..." breathed Tonks, blinking

Remus swallowed the emotions that had risen in him,

"And Teddy?" he whispered, forgetting everything else as he focused on his son.

Harry smiled "Teddy's fine. He's currently at my house, but he lives with Andromeda, he's a lot like you two" he told them.

"He'll be ten years old now..." whispered Tonks, tears in her eyes, as Remus put a comforting arm around her, himself swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Yeah...and he's waiting to meet you two..." said Harry, softly, getting up from his chair, "We should go home now, Ron already has, and everyone is most probably waiting to meet you. I informed you mother " he nodded to Tonks "So I expect she'll be there soon too..."

"Yeah...let's go..." agreed Remus, both he and Tonks getting up to their feet.

"Where do you live?" Tonks asked Harry curiously.

"Grimmauld Place" he answered, an unmistakable smirk in his voice as their mouths fell open _yet again_...

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley was cleaning the house, her usual morning routine, at 6 o clock in the morning, when an owl soared into the house, shocking her. No owl had ever delivered anything to Number 4, Privet Drive in 10 years...not since her nephew had left their home. But there<em> was <em>an owl now, with a letter attached to its leg, perched on the arm of the sofa.

With trembling hands, she fearfully untied the letter, spotting her name on it, as the owl hooted softly, and soared out of the house.

She unfolded the letter:-

_Dear Aunt Petunia,_

_I know that you don't like owls, but I **had** to use one, as this is urgent. About an year age, some people who had died started coming back to life. I know you think its impossible, but by some miracle, its happening._

_Last night, two people returned whom I think you would want to know about. My father and My Mother came back to life yesterday. They are alive and well and settling down right now, there is another person who has returned, my godfather, but my purpose for writing this letter was to inform you about your sister. Hope you're well_

_Harry_

She stared at the letter as she sank down on the sofa. This _had _to be a joke...It was _impossible_...It couldn't happen...No, no, it was a joke...but she knew, in her heart, that this letter was not a joke, that every word written was the truth.

She stared unseeingly at the letter. However much she may have said to the contrary, she _did _miss her sister...She wanted to see her, but how would Lily feel when she found out how Petunia had treated her son? The cruelty she had shown him? She had felt so ashamed of herself ten years ago, when she'd realised that her nephew was going his separate way...even more so when she found out that he was in the middle of a war, being hunted in every corner of the world...but her being ashamed did not change how Harry had been treated by her...

A tear splashed on the letter as Petunia Dursley closed her eyes, guilt, shame, happiness and grief engulfing her...

_**Thanks to: anthony37, my beta**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while, but there are two things to blame...**_

_**FIRST: I'm moving later this month, so I've been rather depressed with leaving my friends...**_

_**SECOND: I recently became an admin for a Facebook page called '**__**Harry Potter Made Our World Magical'. Please go and like it on Facebook =)**_

**Http: / www . facebook . com/HPmadetheworldmagical**

_**Back to the topic at hand, been busy AND depressed, not a good combo, I tell you...**_

_**I've also gone on a sort of 'Facebook Page liking' spree =-D**_

_**Now on to the story...=)**_

Teddy waited nervously for his parents to arrive. He had no idea how to feel, on one hand, he was elated, he would get to meet his parents, the people he had visualised about for years, yet, on the other hand, he was afraid to meet these people, he had always seen Harry and Ginny as his parental figures, and replacing them in his mind's eye with his real, own, parents was going to take some time. He was afraid of what they would think of him. Harry had always told him that his parents would be proud of him, but would they? What if they wanted him to be different?

His grandmother, on the other hand, looked happier than he had ever seen her. Andromeda was anxiously waiting for her daughter and son-in-law to arrive. She felt giddy with joy, she'd thought she'd lost her Nymphadora for good, but yet, she was back, her daughter was alive, and she was about to see her once again after 10 years...

Sirius, too, was impatient for their arrival. He wanted to apologise to his friend, his brother, for leaving him, just because of his own carelessness...and he couldn't wait to tease him. He smiled, Remus definitely deserved to be happy, and yet, he had experienced it for such a short time before he was snatched away from it...

He knew how Remus would feel, how Lily and James must be feeling. It would be his own pain, intensified copiously. He could relate to them, seeing Harry as a man, realising how much of his life he'd missed...every time Sirius thought of it, he felt as if a shard of ice had pierced his heart...

He knew how Remus and Tonks would feel, seeing the little baby they had left behind as a ten-year old...how his Best friend and his wife were feeling had to be even worse, seeing their one-year old son as an adult, with a family of his own...

He looked over at Teddy, who was anxiously fidgeting in his seat. Seeing that, Sirius couldn't resist the smile that appeared on his lips.

"What?" asked Andromeda softly, raising her eyebrow.

She had greeted him quite tearfully, which had been really unlike her, but he'd soon realised that it was from joy, pure joy, that some part of her family was back...losing Ted had to be hard on her...

"That habit is _so_ like Remus..." he murmured to her, gesturing at her grandson, as she glanced at him, and then back at him, a small smile gracing her lips "You should tell him that. He's always looking for similarities between him and his parents...Harry always points out every similar habit or characteristic in Teddy that he remembers seeing in Remus or Nymphadora..."

"Harry would know..." he said to her "He was the same way...he's been through the same thing..." he continued, watching James II chasing Albus.

"Maybe that's why he's such a wonderful Godfather..." she murmured softly

Sirius sighed, looking at James and Lily, who were both on edge, impatient to meet their friend.

Yes...Harry definitely was a great godfather...because he knew exactly what Teddy needed, from firsthand experience...

This war took too many innocent lives...

Remus stepped through the fire, still in shock, followed by his wife. _Why would Harry live in a dreary, old house like Grimmauld Place? _Yet, as he took in the room in front of him, his feeling of shock increased exponentially at the sight presented to him, before he was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Oh, Remus. We're so glad you're back..."

He started. He knew that voice, he definitely did...

"L-Lily?" he asked, shocked, as his old friend released him, beaming at him.

"Hello, Remus" she greeted, her smile brightening even more as she looked at Tonks, still in a tight hug with her mother, as Remus' eyes roamed to his two best friends, side by side,

"James..." he breathed, as James grinned, slapping him on his back

"Hey, Moony"

"Now I feel loved" said Sirius from beside him, pouting, "Prongs here gets such an awesome welcome and yet I, The Sirius Black, is blatantly ignored...blasphemy, I tell you..."

"We could never forget you, Padfoot" Remus grinned, swallowing the lump that had risen in his throat at the sight of his three best friends, whom he'd thought he'd never see again...

"Hello Remus" he looked up to see Ginny grinning at him and his wife, finally released by her mother "Hey, Tonks"

"Hey, Ginny" grinned Tonks "Always knew there was something going on between you two." She added slyly, looking at Harry and Ginny. Before he could add anything, Remus' eyes caught a flash of turquoise in the doorway, he looked at it curiously, to find two deep blue eyes staring at him, eyes exactly like his own...

His eyes widened, as he grasped Tonks arm, catching her attention and pointing to the boy peering at them from the doorway. He heard her soft gasp, as Harry glanced at the boy too, and nodded to answer Remus' questioning stare.

"Teddy..." called Harry, as the boy jumped a little, then stared at Harry. After looking at Harry for a minute, apparently pleading with him, he relented, stepping from the doorway into the room, heading straight to his godfather.

"T-Teddy..." whispered Tonks, her tear-filled eyes looking at her son, who tentatively looked at her, his hair tinting pink, and in a minute, she'd engulfed him in a tight hug, tears pouring down her cheeks...

Sirius clapped Remus' shoulder "Congrats, Moony, I'm happy for you, that kid seems awesome... " he said to him sincerely, as Remus smiled at him.

James put a hand on his shoulder, "I know how you're feeling, mate, you have no idea how it feels when one moment your son is one, and the other, he's, like 28, with kids of his own..." he murmured "Go, on" he continued, gesturing to Tonks and Teddy

Barely registering anything his friend had said, Remus moved to his wife and son, hugging both of them to himself...

Harry smiled softly, an action copied by Lily, Ginny, and Hermione, who had just entered the room after putting Hugo to sleep, holding Rose's hand, Ron being at the Ministry informing Kingsley, and Molly and Arthur back at the Burrow, informing the rest of the family of the returns that had occurred in the past several hours...

As he hugged his wife and child, Remus thought back to when he'd wanted to leave them both, to leave them alone, but now, now he would never leave them, never ever, and never would he let his insecurities, his worries, force him to do it either...life was too short to wallow in self-pity, as he'd already seen... He'd already lost ten years with his family; he wasn't going to lose any more...

_**Thanks to:anthony37, my beta, according to whom, this is the best chapter yet, THANK YOU! =)**_

_**WHOA, do people really love this story that much? O.o**_

_**Please like the Facebook page, we want to make it BIG.**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N: *Ducks curses* I know, I know, I should've updated...but I, as always, have a PERFECTLY valid excuse...I've been out of town, and then I have my little baby cousin over, so I hardly had any time...Sorry! And Thanks to the readers, those who added this story to their alerts/favourites, and a SPECIAL Thank You to those who liked my Facebook page. THANK YOU!**_

_**BTW, who all are on MyHogwarts? And how many of you signed up on Pottermore? I was one of those who got in early, so I'm waiting for the second book...add me! I'm Nightauror44!**_

"...so suffice it to say, things have changed a lot in the past ten years.." Hermione finished her explanation.

"Yeah, they have..." murmured Tonks

"HARRY! We have to be at the Burrow in an hour!" called Ginny.

"Harry glanced at his watch "Oh, yeah..." he said sheepishly.

Hermione shook her head fondly "I'm going to help Molly, you all get ready...I'll just go and get Hugo..." she said to them, getting up.

"Who's Hugo?" Remus asked, confused.

"Her son." Said Harry amusedly

"You have a SON?" squealed Tonks

"Yes" replied Hermione

"And that's not all..." put in Sirius "ask her who she married.

"Ron" smirked Harry.

"RON!" exclaimed Tonks, as Hermione glared at her best- friend.

"When did that happen?" asked Remus, clearly amused.

"Oh that is a great story..."

"For another day." interrupted Hermione, glaring fiercely at Harry, who held up his hands in surrender.

"Can I see Hugo?" asked Tonks excitedly, practically jumping with excitement.

"Of course" Hermione smiled at her, sparing Harry from her glare "I'm just going upstairs to get him." She called, heading out of the room.

Sirius watched her retreating back, and then turned to Harry when he was sure she was out of hearing.

"So Harry, what is this great story you were talking about..."

* * *

><p>"Good to see you Remus" grinned George, shaking Remus' hand.<p>

Remus smiled at him, as Tonks, with all her grace, tumbled out of the fireplace, and struggled to get up, while the room's occupant laughed fondly

"Wotcher, George!" she grinned at him, as Harry and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace, their children in their arms, followed by Andromeda and Teddy, who immediately rushed to a young girl with silky, red hair, and then Sirius, who was greeted by a whole round of handshakes and slaps on his back, and then Lily and James, which caused the room to fall silent as they stared at the people they had never met.

Harry, sensing the other's awkwardness, stepped forward to introduce them,

"Guys-" here Angelina cleared her throat, as she always did when she wanted the women to be separately acknowledged "- and girls," added Harry, humouring her "these are my parents. Mum, Dad, these are the Weasleys" he gestured to the room at large, as George bowed flamboyantly "George Weasley at your service." He said, falling to the ground as Albus and Rose climbed over him, and the room laughed, losing most of the tension that had been present.

"I'm his wife, Angelina" she smiled at them, looking at her husband amusedly.

"Bill" said a long-haired man with a scarred face, who had a toddler in his arms, with a smile"

"And I am Fleur, 'his wife" Fleur added, as Sirius' eyes widened,

"You were the Beauxbatons champion, weren't you" he asked her, as she nodded

"I'm Audrey, Percy's wife" a quiet voice said, as a shy-faced brunette smiled at them "Percy will be here in a few minutes, he has some work in the Ministry."

"Hey Nymphie!" Charlie smirked, as Tonks glared at him 'I'm Charlie" he introduced himself to James and Lily, Sirius having met him at the Order meetings.

"Oh, you're here" exclaimed Molly, entering the room. "The food will be ready in about half an hour" she told them, wiping her wet eyes, after hugging all the new arrivals, and crying on Remus and Tonks' shoulders, bustling out of the room, as all the women rushed to aide her, and the men settled down through the house, now joined by Ron, Arthur and Percy.

* * *

><p>"Dad?" asked James Jr.<p>

"Yes?" questioned Harry, stopping his conversation with his father, godfather and Remus, turning around to see his son, accompanied by Teddy, who immediately averted his gaze at the sight of his parents, and fidgeted nervously.

"Why are Roxanne's clothes different than mine?"

"Because she's a girl"

"But why is she a girl?" James asked innocently, confused "She could be a boy, right?"

"No James, she's a girl"

"How do you know?" James demanded

"Ummm...because the Healer told me?"

"But the Healer could lie to you, right? How do you know she's a girl?"

Harry stared at his 3 year old son, at loss as to how to explain it to him, while the others looked at him in amusement, trying to stifle their laughter.

"Uh...I know because...listen, why don't you ask your Aunt Angie, okay?" he told him, shaking his head in relief, as James ran to the kitchen, looking for his aunt.

Remus watched as the laughter subsided, sighing as Teddy glanced at him, fidgeting uncomfortably, and then ran off.

'He'll come around.." murmured Harry, noticing the pain in Remus' expression "It's a lot to take in at first..." he said, shooting a small smile at the people surrounding him, his parents, his godfather, and a man who would've been like an uncle to him.

"I hope so..." Remus murmured, his eyes following his son, smiling at Harry.

* * *

><p>"You know Harry...you really ought to tell them about your past..." Ginny said to her husband as they got ready for bed.<p>

"I know..." he sighed "Its just that..."

"...it's something you'd rather avoid..." she finished, as Harry grinned at her, marvelling at how well she knew him. "but they deserve to know.." she continued

"All right.." said Harry after a few minutes of silence "I'll organize the memories tomorrow, and I'll show it to them as soon as I can..." he sighed

"And mind you, Harry, you're going to show them _everything_. You're not going to cut out parts that you don't want them to know, no, not even the Dursleys...or the –the..The tournament...or...dying..." she told him sternly, stumbling slightly in the end.

Harry lay in silence, frowning slightly, as he contemplated _what_ he was going to show the returnees...

_**A/N: Hope its okay! This is the first chapter I've rewritten, since I was half asleep when I tried to write last night...**_

_**P.S Yes, Fred will be returning, n=No Snape and Dumbledore won't, and YES, Lily will talk to Snape's portrait.**_

_**P.P.S I LOVE BABIES! My sweet little 2 year old cousin, right now sitting on my lap as I type! ^_^**_

_**P.P.P.S **__**So I just took out my copy of Twilight and accidentally saw the comments on its back cover...which I hadn't bothered to read...AND someone had the GALLS to say THIS:-"Move over, Harry Potter"  
>What. The. Bloody. Hell<br>ARE YOU EFFING MAD? TWILIGHT causing HARRY POTTER, THE HARRY POTTER, TO MOVE OVER?  
>That series doesn't even have original NAMES!<br>Bella-wuss=Bellatrix=Badass  
>James-Some weirdo<strong>__**vamp=James Potter-died to protect his family**__**  
><strong>__**Charlie-Dad. Just that.=Charlie=Deals with Dragons.**__**  
><strong>__**And yes, what a strong character Bella is, who gets depressed just cause a guy left her, while Harry lost about everyone he saw as a parent, was torture, sacrificed himself and saw I dont know how many ppeople die, and yet he never got as depressed as Bella did when all that happened was that her BOYFRIEND LEFT HER! Jeez, get a GRIP!**__**  
><strong>__**Okay, rant over. No offence to Twihards, but all I'm saying is that Twilight can NEVER EVER be what Harry Potter is...**_

___**Again, No offence to twihards**_

_**Thanks to my beta, Anthony37**_


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: WOW. I didn't realise SO MANY of you would agree with me on Twilight...I repeat, I don't HATE it...but BELLA...she REALLY **_**frustrates**_** me...and I have to admit, most of the things about the series is copied...only a few are original...The love triangle idea is copied from Vampire Diaries, and most of the good characteristics of Bella, i.e, her selflessness and bravery, seem to me as if they are ripped off from Harry...ITS ALL RIPPED OFF!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed/alerted/ added to favourites, not just this, but all my other stories too...**

**The next chapter will be dedicated to my 200****th**** reviewer.**

**This chapter, if any of them come across it, is dedicated to my friends at VIS, 7 HT (2010-2011) and 8 SD (2011-2012). Going to miss you all!**

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Ginny greeted, setting down the last dish on the table, as Remus, James, their wives, and Sirius entered the room, Sirius yawning widely.<p>

"Good morning, Ginny!" Tonks answered, grinning at her, as the others followed her in greeting the red-head.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Sirius, rubbing his stomach, causing Lily to roll her eyes at him.

"Bacon and eggs" answered Ginny, as two toddlers ran into the room, halting precariously a few feet away from the table, staring at the two new occupants, while their God brother slowly walked into the room, fidgeting nervously again, his colour changing from sandy brown, to turquoise, and then back again, as he slipped into a chair near Sirius, whom he was most comfortable with, but the toddlers did not move, staring curiously at first the Lupin couple, and then back at Teddy, as if trying to locate the similarities, while Remus and Tonks stared at them, marvelling at the fact that these were _Harry's_ children.

"James, Al, come and sit" Ginny called, exasperatedly, causing them to slowly make their way to the table, where James settled next to Remus, curious to talk to him, and Ginny picked up little Albus, setting him in his highchair and setting his a plate with a small amount of bacon and half a scrambled egg in front of him, picking up his spoon to feed him.

"Where's Harry?" asked Sirius, noticing his godson's absence.

"At the Ministry." Ginny replied, hesitating for a second, before she added, "He's going to show you his memories today..."

The eyes of every adult in the room, except Ginny, of course, widened as they thought about it.

"I completely forgot..." Lily said softly, wondering what she was going to find out. She wanted to know everything about her son...and yet she was afraid...she feared what she would see...

James was feeling the same, frowning at his fear, he didn't want to be afraid, but he couldn't deny, he was, he was afraid to find the horrors his son had faced, he knew he had, he had realised that when he had read about his history...

Sirius pondered over this...he'd never got the chance to ask Harry about his life until he'd met him, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know...Sure, there were a lot of things he wanted to know...but he knew that many of these memories would be painful...and he was afraid of that pain, of that guilt.

Tonks, though surprised, wanted to have this chance to get to know someone she saw somewhat like a little brother better...yes, there would be some memories that would be difficult...but she hoped she could handle that...

Remus, too, was revelling in this chance to know Harry better, yet he too harnessed the fear, fear of the unknown, and fear of the known...there were some thing he didn't want to relive, and Sirius' death, Harry's face after that had been heartbreaking...he knew he'd have to experience it again...there was no way it could be left out...

* * *

><p>Harry frowned as he added yet another memory to those he was going to show his parents, godfather, and the Lupins. There were a lot of things he wished he could hide, but he had promised Ginny...No, he couldn't, as Ginny had said, they had a right to know everything...<p>

He sighed as he added yet another memory...he'd have preferred to keep this memory hidden, but everything significant had to shown, and his abuse at the hands of the Dursleys was _very_ significant...

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Harry asked them, as they looked a little apprehensively at the penseive.<p>

"Yeah..." muttered Sirius, as Lily took a deep breath.

"Lets do this" she muttered walking to the penseive, the others following her, apprehensive, Harry, fearful at having to relive some of the worst memories of his life...

_He was Petunia had just told him that he had to learn how to cook, and he had clumsily set the pan on the stove, trying to do everything right, when he accidentally touched the hot pan, burning his hand..._

Lily watched, her eyes flashing, as her sister told him to hold his hand under the water, and then get back to the stove, not bothering to check his hand, or to even give him some kind of medicine...

_He was 5, and the day before had been Dudley's birthday._

"_U-Uncle Vernon?" he stammered, as his Uncle narrowed his eyes in dislike._

"_What, boy?"_

"_W-Why don't I get gifts on my birthday?" he asked, his 5-year old mind unable to comprehend the discrimination, the unfounded hatred his caretakers had for him._

_Vernon's eyes widen in anger._

"_Y-You dare?" he spluttered angrily, his face reddening._

"_FREAKS DON'T GET GIFTS!"he bellowed, as Harry ran to his cupboard to escape his Uncle's wrath..._

"They made you sleep in a cupboard..." growled James dangerously, while Lily was beyond being angry, Tonks eyes were flashing, while Sirius looked like he would tear the Dursleys limb from limb if he ever saw them, Remus had the shadow of his inner wolf on his face, consumed with the desire to meet the Dursleys at the next full moon...

The next memory they saw clearly showed that Harry had skipped a few years forward... They looked at him questioningly, "It wasn't necessary to show you..." he replied, shrugging, but his eyes were dark, dark from reliving the abuse he had suffered...

They watched as Harry climbed into the car's backseat, along with his cousin and another boy, on his way to the zoo...

"You're a parselmouth!" exclaimed James, jumping in shock.

"I was" Harry grimaced, being reminded of the reason why he had had this strange ability...

"What do you mean you _were_? Aren't you now?" asked Lily, raising her eyebrow.

"No, haven't been for 10 years..." he told her, shaking his head.

"Ever since Voldemort died..." realised Remus, looking at Harry curiously, who nodded his agreement to the statement...

"I knew I loved Hagrid..." Tonks grinned, as she watched Hagrid give Dudley Dursley a pig's tail, while the two black haired marauders nodded their agreement, and Remus and Lily tried to be stern, failing miserably as their lips twitched.

"I wish we'd been there..." Lily sighed, as she saw Harry's amazed face as he saw Diagon Alley for the first time...

"Me too..." whispered James, putting a comforting arm around her.

They all hissed angrily when the Dursleys left an 11 year old Harry alone at King's Cross...

"So _that's _how you met the Weasleys..." Sirius grinned, as Harry nervously asked Molly Weasley for help

"Aww...does Ginny have a crush?" Tonks teased, as both the Harry's blushed, the one from the memory at the little girl's words, the other at Tonk's teasing...

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU MAD?" Lily screamed at her son, when she saw him wrestling a troll.<p>

"Its a good thing, actually..." Harry said "Or else I would never have been friends with Hermione..." he shuddered as he thought of where he would be without her, he didn't think he'd have been able to defeat Voldemort, if not for Hermione...

"I'd prefer if you made friends over tea or Quidditch ..." Sirius said weakly, he may be considered reckless, but when it came to Harry, he wasn't going to take any risks...

* * *

><p>Lily chewed her nails, and Remus fidgeted nervously, while the other stood, on edge, as they saw the trio go through the barriers protecting the stone...<p>

James watched in horror as his son faced Voldemort, came so close to dying, at the age of_ eleven_...

* * *

><p>Harry smiled at his mother, 'Thanks mum..." he said, as Dumbledore explained the reason behind Harry's survival, and Lily smiled back at him through her own tears, she was glad that her dying wish had come true, her wish that her son could, somehow, survive...<p>

* * *

><p>"A house elf showed up at your house?" Remus asked, surprised, as Harry nodded, his eyes clouded with sadness as he saw Dobby...<p>

* * *

><p>"YOU FLEW A CAR TO SCHOOL?" Lily screamed.<p>

"While normally I'd say it was awesome, I think that crashing into _that_ particular tree..." James trailed off weakly.

* * *

><p>They watched in tenterhooks as the year went by, chewing their nails when the attacks began, their faces whitening when Hermione was attacked.<p>

"I saw him..." Sirius murmured, remembering Hagrid being brought in to Azkaban...

* * *

><p>They all went deathly pale as they heard that Ginny had been taken into the Chamber, and Harry shivered as he thought of that night...<p>

"He is a complete moron!" Tonks hissed, when they saw Lockhart running away, and Harry's face darkened as he relived Lockhart's confessions to his crimes, he had used this memory to get him rightfully punished when he'd managed to regain his memories...Harry's face grew even darker when he saw Tom Riddle, disgusted at how someone could be so evil at the age of 16...

* * *

><p>They all stared horror-struck at Harry as he was stabbed by the Basilisk fang<p>

"How did you survive that?" Remus whispered, his face chalk white

* * *

><p>And the memories went on and on...<p>

Their viewing of Harry's third year passed with rage at Marge Dursley's comments, laughter at her predicament at the hands of Harry, worry at running out (Sirius smirked when he was shown in his animagus form), joy at Remus' introduction, horror at the Dementors...(Lily looked at her son sternly when he snuck out to Hogsmeade illegally, while the marauders grinned at Harry finding their map) and dark looks and growls every time their once friend was mentioned...Lily's eyes filled with tears as the other returnees paled, when they realised what Harry heard whenever he was near a Dementor...

And happiness, pure happiness, when Harry found Sirius (Godfather and Godson smiled at each other, knowing how special that moment was...) and rage when the traitor escaped, Remus' anger tinged with guilt, then awe, as they saw the time-turner, realising that was how Hermione was getting to her classes, and as they watched Harry cast a _Corporeal_ _Patronus_, while all of them beamed with pride...

* * *

><p>Harry looked at his watch, realising that they had to be home soon.<p>

"That's enough for today, I think..." he murmured, as they nodded their assent reluctantly, watching the end of Harry's third year with a smile, as they were pulled out of the memory.

"We have to go home now, but we'll start with my fourth year tomorrow..." he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking as he contemplated reliving the tournament...Cedric...Voldemort...

He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut..."Come on, lets go home..."

"Yeah..." murmured Sirius, looking at Harry in concern, he knew how hard it was going to be for him, to relive the night that had haunted his nightmares ever since, he knew it did...he wasn't looking forward to watching that night...but if Harry could, he could do it too, he had to be strong, for Harry, because he knew Harry would need it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This HAS to be the longest chapter I've EVER written...phew, hope its long enough, JamesFreakingPotter ^_^**_

_**I worked REALLY hard at this chapter, almost 3 hours, so I hope its alright...**_

_**The rest of the memories will be there in the next chapter, I was going to include all the years in this chapter only, but then it would have been INSANELY long...**_

_**Again, a request, if you know about any good reading the books fanfic, or 'return' fanfics,preferably with canon pairings and completed, or at least with more than 20 chapters done, and regularly updated, please PM me, or tell me in a review, I NEED something to read...**_

_**I LOVE Reviews!**_

_**Thanks to my beta, anthony37!**_


	20. Chapter 19

Harry stared apprehensively at the Penseive, now filled with memories of his Fourth, Fifth and Sixth year...He was dreading reliving these years...Sure, he'd fallen in love with Ginny during these years, but reliving the tournament..._that_ night...Sirius' death...Dumbledore dying...

He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to be strong, and noticed the others looking at him with concerned eyes

"You can sit out..." began Sirius

"No, I'm fine...'_I can handle this' _he thought to himself, unclenching his hands and taking a deep breath, as they dived into his memories...

* * *

><p>The first memory was of the world cup. Harry had included enough to let them know what this event was, and had then skipped to the chaos that had occurred later...<p>

"Get out. Get out of their now..." whispered James, watching the Dark Mark that had been cast by someone not even a mile away from his son.

Lily frowned as she saw the Ministry officials attempting to stun the children.

"Good reflexes" commented James, watching Harry pull his friends out of harm's way in just the nick of time.

Lily's frown deepened as she saw Winky being accused.

"That is really so unfair!" she burst out, when Winky was freed. "She just didn't want to get killed!"

Harry blinked, looking shocked, causing Sirius to snicker, he remembered Hermione's passion about elf rights, and he knew Harry was marvelling over the similarities between his best friend and his mother, and was joined in by Remus and Tonks, while Harry shook his head.

"What is so funny?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously, an expression which conveyed that she was on the point of losing her temper, causing the snickers to ebb into silence.

"Uh, Mum, I think its just the fact that Hermione's reaction was _exactly_ the same..." he explained, trying not to grin himself.

"No Harry, it was more your expression that was so funny..." said Tonks, starting to snicker again, as Harry blushed.

* * *

><p>"So the Triwizard Tournament was held in Hogwarts that year...well, atleast you were too young to participate..." Lily sighed, as Harry wondered what her reaction would be when she realised that he'd been entered into the tournament anyway...<p>

He got his answer soon enough.

"WHAT? HOW?"

Lily rounded on her son "YOU DIDN'T!"

"Relax Mum" Harry said, while the Marauders wondered how he could stand so unfazed in face of Lily's glare, which was something that they were sure could make even Voldemort himself cower in fear. "I didn't enter myself." He assured her, causing her expression to revert to one of puzzlement.

"Then how..." she began

"You'll see" muttered Harry, scowling '_Bloody Death eater...'_

* * *

><p>"DRAGONS! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WERE THEY THINKING! LETTING A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD FACE A DRAGON!"<p>

Lily's shrieking was putting their ears in very much danger of falling off.

"You really are my son.." James grinned, shaking his head "Taking on a dragon, A HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL, no less, on a broomstick..."

Tonks winced as the dragon's tail grazed Harry's shoulder "That must have hurt..."

"Not much" Harry replied, grimacing a little, "Cedric was much worse..." he continued, his voice growing sad. Sure, Cedric had come back a few weeks ago, but he'd still died...he'd lost 14 years of his life...

* * *

><p>All the returnees grinned at Harry's attempt to ask Cho out.<p>

"My baby's first crush" Lily cooed fondly, while Sirius snickered at her comment

"Uh, Mum, just to remind you, your 'baby' has three babies of his own..." Harry told her, his expression and tone conveying his amusement.

"Shut up!" A blushing Lily snapped at her laughing husband.

"Knew you were Marauder material" Sirius grinned, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"You know Padfoot, that remark was a lot like something Lily here would've said..." Remus remarked

"What?" Sirius asked, faking astonishment "Lily-flower has a sense of humour?"

"Of course I do." Countered Lily "Or else I wouldn't have married this git" she gestured to her husband

"Oi!" he pouted, as the others roared with laughter.

* * *

><p>"That was really a torturous night" Harry remarked, as he relived the disastrous Yule Ball.<p>

"I think all boys would agree with you on that." Remarked James.

* * *

><p>"What-?" Lily asked, confused as she saw Barty Crouch's behaviour.<p>

"It looks like an Imperius, which he seems to be fighting..." James mused, recalling his lessons from Auror Training .

Harry mentally marvelled at how on the spot his Dad was.

* * *

><p>As the Third task approached, Sirius could see Harry becoming more and more tense by the minute. Remus and Tonks had noticed it too, as had Lily and James, but the latter were unaware of what was causing their son to be so tense.<p>

"Harry are you-?"

"I'm fine, Tonks." Harry cut her off.

They were really close now, they had entered the maze, Fleur was screaming..., Viktor cursing Cedric...

"He used the Cruciatus!" Lily gasped

"He wasn't in his right mind..." Harry replied softly

"What?" James asked, confused.

"He didn't want to..."

"Then why did he do it?" James questioned

"He was imp- forced to do it..." Harry replied.

James frowned, having noticed Harry's slip, but decided to let it go...

Harry closed his eyes as he once again saw him and Cedric argue over the cup, If he'd only listened to Cedric...

His breathing became more and more harsh as the images from that night, the same images that had haunted his nightmares, flashed through his mind again, he didn't want to relive it, he couldn't...

"Harry! Are you alright?" Remus asked worriedly

Harry couldn't respond, he was panicking, he felt as if he would feel everything again, right here in a few moments.

"I think you should sit this out" Sirius said firmly, putting a supporting hand on his Godson's shoulder, stepping out of the memory, he settled Harry on a chair, conjuring a glass of water. He thought about going back, but he knew Harry needed him, and he'd already heard what happened once from Harry...

Sirius settled next to Harry, putting an arm around him as Harry breathed deeply.

* * *

><p>"Why hasn't Sirius come back?" Lily asked through her tears, a young boy killed so<em> casually<em>, just for _being there..._and Harry had seen it happen right in front of his eyes...

"Sirius already knows all this, and I think Harry needs someone to be with him..." Remus told her, his expression sad ,while he held his crying wife in his arms.

"You've fallen so low, Peter..." James muttered angrily, his fists clenched, as he saw his old friend sacrifice his hand to resurrect Voldemort... "And to think I thought of you as a friend...as a brother..."

"He came back...he used our son's blood to come back..." Lily whispered, her face pale

"Death Eaters..." Tonks murmured, as dark cloaked figures apparated into the fields.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Lily screamed, feeling as if she herself was being tortured along with her son.<p>

James face contorted with pain, just his son's face was as he was tortured..

"No, no, please, no" Lily whispered again and again, while tears flowed down Tonks' cheeks and Remus' jaw clenched as he saw Harry's pain.

"Fight Harry." James whispered, as his son picked up his wand, squeezing his eyes shut as his son was tortured once more, while his wife started crying again.

They watched, horrified, as Harry was played with "It's just a game to them.." Lily said softly, disgusted, and, at the same time, horrified "This is all a game to them..."

"_Avada Kedavra"_

"_Expelleriamus"_

"What's that?" Tonks asked in wonder, as the wands connected by a golden thread.

"I don't know.." Lily murmured

"I know." Remus said quietly, as all three turned to look at him.

"Sirius told me. Harry and Voldemort have brother wands, remember? That being, if these wands are used against each other in combat, they would result in Priori Incancatum.." he explained.

Lily and James' eyes filled with tears as they saw their own forms appear from Voldemort's wand.

"I think we all need a break..." Remus said quietly, as Harry touched the portkey, disappearing from the graveyard, from danger, arriving in the safety of Hogwarts.

"Yeah.." James agreed, mopping his eyes with his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for ending here, but its really hard to write with a headache building up =P**

**Besides, 4th year was rather eventful, and the chapter is already a long one...**

**I'll try to cover the next two years in the next chapters, but DH will be in a separate chapter, maybe even divided in two...**

**After that, we'll have Harry's memories from AFTER the war...his wedding, etc... ^_^**


	21. Chapter 20

_**A/N: UPDATE! Okay, so I'm moving on the 20**__**th**__** of May, so I'll be unable to update from around 15**__**th**__**...Sorry guys... =(**_

_**BUT, Under no circumstances am I abandoning this story. As soon as I am able to, I'll be back!**_

_**I'll try to update as much as I can before that, but I don't have much time left before that...**_

_**Oh well...I'll be back! Hopefully, by the time May ends, I'll be able to update again! ^_^**_

James looked at his son, as he prepared to show them the memories of the next few years of his life, and he could see the haunted look in his eyes, a look that Sirius knew from Harry's fifth year, when Harry would wake up from a nightmare, a look that had never faded away...

Lily breathed deeply as Harry gestured for them to get ready, she knew that the years were going to get a lot harder to watch now, a lot more painful...but she had to watch them, she had to know her son's past, that was the only way she could understand him...

And they all dived again into Harry's memories...

"Where are we?" asked James, looking around the surroundings...

"Privet Drive.." Harry replied, nodding to Remus' questioning glance.

Sirius and Tonks gasped in realisation as they saw Harry and a fat boy, whom they deduced to be Dudley, argue.

They saw as Harry paled, and advanced on the sneering boy, drawing out his wand, watched as fear overcame Dudley's face...

"What's happening?" Lily asked fearfully, as she saw the light's darken, and a mist descend into the air..

"Dementors...No..." James breathed as he saw two cloaked figures appear

"No..." Lily whispered, her face white..

"Why are they here?" James asked "I mean, shouldn't they be in Azkaban?"

"They should...but they weren't..." Harry replied, maddeningly vague

James' face softened again at the sight of his animagus form appearing from his son's wand as his patronus, his protector...

"WHAT? YOU WERE EXPELLED? BUT CLAUSE SEVEN OF THE DECREE OF THE REASONABLE RESTRICTION OF UNDERAGE SORCERY CLEARLY STATES THAT ONE CAN USE MAGIC IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY! HOW COULD THEY OVERLOOK THAT?"Lily exclaimed in outrage.

"Lily, as I've already told you, the Ministry overlooked Voldemort's return, and they weren't fond of Harry this year..."

"So that is a valid reason for expelling him? For overlooking their own laws?"

"Lils, we already know that the Ministry stopped being fair years ago." Sirius said grimly, a sLily sighed.

"Wait. Don't you live in Grimmauld Place, Harry?" James asked, looking at the dark, dreary house.

"Yeah. I inherited it from Sirius" Harry replied, grimacing at the state of the past version of his home.

"I still don't know how you turned this hellhole into something remotely resembling a home..." Tonk's muttered in disgust

"Kreacher helped" Hary told her with a smirk.

"_Kreacher?_" Sirius exclaimed

"Yeah. He's actually nice once he warms up to you. And he loves the kids" Harry continued, while Sirius stared at him in shock.

"I won't even ask" he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief, while Harry grinned.

"You've got your mother's lungs." James told his son, wincing at the volume of the 15 year old Harry's ranting.

"No, he's even louder. We could hear it at the meeting" Sirius grinned, while Harry blushed.

"That's- That's OUTRAGEOUS! THAT BUMBLING BUFFOON! HOW DARE HE!"

"Wish that moron was here. He would be cowering for forgiveness after one look at your mother." Tonks muttered to Harry.

"What is that Umbridge woman doing there?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowed.

"DADA teacher" Harry grimaced.

"What? Her?"

"Yes. Her" Remus replied, shaking his head angrily.

"The Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts" Lily murmured, her eyes now slits as she assessed Umbridge's speech.

Harry shook his head again, a feeling of déjà-vu washing over him.

"She calls this _teaching_? What the hell?" James exclaimed.

"These lessons kind of became like History of Magic during this year'' Harry told him.

The fifth year wore on, with exclamations, sometimes happy (Yes! Rebel), and sometimes angry (A BLOODY BLOOD QUILL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?)

Harry had no idea when he landed into the Departement of Mysteries.

He paled once again as he remembered that day, the day Sirius died...

He gritted his teeth in pain, squeezing his eyes shut, a she saw the duel between the Deatheaters and him and his friends, as the order arrived..

"Thank god..." James breathed in relief as he saw them take the deatheaters down, but Harry, Remus, Tonks and Sirius remained silent, they all knew what came next, Sirius had a tight grip on Harry's shoulder, whose eyes were still closed...

"NO! SIRIUS!"

"Calm down Lils, I'm here!" Sirius soothed her, as a tear slipped through Tonks' eyelashes, and Harry bit his lip.

"So that's how you died..." James whispered..

Sirius only nodded in response, jis expression pained as he watched Harry's greif stricken face, heard his screams...

Tonks blinked "I knew there was a prophecy, but I didn't know that..." she said.

"Not many people did" Remus told her.

"You knew?" she asked him, crossing her arms and pouting.

"James told me" Remus told her, smiling at her.

"Well...that was my fifth year..." Harry muttered

"Not a very good one?" Tonks asked sympathetically

" One of the worst" he said, shaking his head.

"Will the years get better from here?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Next year's not that bad..." Harry replied carefully

"And the next?" James asked

"By far, the worst" Harry grimaced

'So you met Slughorn, huh?" James said "Was totally in love with lily' he muttered.

"He's still there." Harry told him " Which reminds me, McGonagall will be dying to meet you..."

"Oh, How could we forget Minnie!" Sirius cried in mock horror, causing them all to laugh"

And so went the sixth year...

As Harry relived this particular year of his life, he mused that this had been a kind of a turning point in his life...So much had happened this year...he'd fallen in love...he'd learn't the key to defeat Voldemort...and he'd come so,_ so_, close to discovering Snape's true loyalties...

Speaking of Snape, he had to remember to take his mother to talk to him, or rather, his portrait, once this was over...

_**I know I'm a bad person *ducks curses* and I know I should've updated sooner *puts up a shield charm.**_

_**I'm REALLY, REALLY SORRY!**_

_**I just couldn't get hold of my laptop!**_

_**Oh, and yes, I have to type this...**_

The Battle if Hogwarts

At this time, while you sleep, hundreds of students, barely older than us, were battling an army twice as powerful as them.  
>At this time, a man lost his brother, his twin...<br>At this time, a child was orphaned...  
>At this time, a man sacrificed his life to keep the son of the woman he loved, and his enemy's son safe...<p>

At this time, good faced evil, innocence faced darkness...

Remember them, always...  
>Remember what they fought for, what they died for...<br>Remember to never let anything make you forget about them...

R.I.P

_**:'(**_

_**Also,**_

This chapter took a very long time for me to wrap my head around because there has always been this odd emotional disconnect in the scene. Hogwarts is under an all out assault by the Death Eaters. This is the final battle. But alongside the scenes above are moments like Hagrid flying through a window to ask Harry how he's doing. Yes, Crabbe kills himself, but only after he, Goyle, and Malfoy spend a few minutes looking vaguely like the Monty Python version of Death Eaters. And then there's The Kiss, when Ron and Hermione's feelings for each other simply can't contain themselves any longer. In the middle of the series' Armageddon, there's this odd sense of fun and joviality to the whole affair, right up to Fred and Percy's bantering back and forth in the middle of a duel. I could never quite reconcile these things in my mind.

But, if any students can attain such heights, Fred and George are certainly among the top scholars of Hogwarts's itself. They may not know its history the way Hermione does, or its magical secrets the same way Dumbledore or Voldemort might have. But, if anyone knows every inch of passageway to and from the castle, it's the Weasley twins. Their identities are as tied to Hogwarts as anyone else. Thus, the frivolity that punctuates certain parts of this chapter are an amazing emotional ploy to build up to Fred's death. It's as if childhood is finally and painfully rendered obsolete in the death of one Hogwarts's brilliant clown princes.

_**I read this and then bawled :'(**_

_**And then I listened to if I die young, in a video tribute to Fred, and I cried again...**_

_**R.I.P All of you.**_

_**We love you, and we can never forget you!**___


	22. Chapter 21

**Beta-ed by: Anthony27**

"I still can't believe Sev did that..." Lily whispered through her tears, James' arm around her shoulder, as Harry sighed.

"He had to Mum..." he said, as Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Why?" he asked

"You'll see" Harry replied, gesturing to the pensieve, which now held the memories of one of the worst years of his life...

"Privet Drive?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Harry replied, as Remus grimaced, realising which night this was...

"How stupid can he be?" Sirius asked incredulously staring at Vernon as he argued with Harry.

" A lot, apparently" James muttered.

"He actually cared for you..." Lily said, shocked

"I know... it was shocking at that time... but I guess that sometimes people who don't appear to care actually DO care about us..." Harry replied, as Lily frowned, knowing he meant Petunia.

"Your seventeenth birthday?" Lily asked quietly, as they saw a large Snitch-shaped cake float to the table

"Yeah..."

James sighed, he'd imagined how this day would be like since Harry had been born... and it was like a knife to his heart that he wasn't there to celebrate with his son...he'd missed his 17th birthday, his wedding, the birth of his children...

"Seems like you've pissed off another Minister of Magic" Sirius commented, raising an eyebrow at his godson in amusement, to which Harry shrugged.

"It's not exactly my fault, is it?"

"True, that" Sirius conceded, grinning.

"But what did Dumbledore mean, giving you these things?" Lily asked, frowning.

"That's what I wondered, we never did find out what was so important about these things." Remus added, frowning

"They _were_ important." Harry replied simply, but didn't bother to elaborate.

"It's beautiful..." Lily breathed, as she watched Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Harry, Tonks and Remus grimaced as they remember how this day had ended; the start of the darkness that had threatened tom swallow their whole world up, times where they didn't know if they would survive till the next day...

'How did they find you?" James asked Harry, his face pale.

"You'll find out..." Harry replied, shrugging, causing Lily to narrow her eyes, her face tight with worry and annoyance.

"Reg.." Sirius choked out, his eyes brimming with tears, fists clenched, as he listened to Kreacher's tale, and James and Remus put a comforting hand on both his shoulders, silently supporting him, while Tonks and Lily hugged him, tears pouring down their faces...

"You are an arse." Lily told Remus, glaring at him, while he fidgeted under the glares directed at him by James and Sirius along with Lily, and the hurt look on Tonks' face. "I'm sorry.." he whispered, while Harry gave his parents and godfather a look, asking them to cool down. "He didn't mean it. It was just a mistake.' He said calmly, but with an almost unnoticeable frown on his face.

"YOU ATTACKED HIM?" Lily screamed "YOU BLOODY HEXED MY SON! REMUS LUPIN , YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD!"

"Calm down mum, it WAS my fault, after all..." Harry soothed, attempting to calm his mother down, who was looking like she would rip Remus to pieces in her anger.

"Don't you DARE tell me to calm down, Harry James Potter, she whispered menacingly, turning her glare on him, as he immediately backed down, while James and Sirius looked sympathetically at him for a second, before their faces set into frowns...

"You. Attacked. My. Son." She breathed, her tone causing Remus to shudder

"I know Lily, and believe me, I'm very, VERY sorry that I did that..." Remus replied quietly, his voice and expression pained, causing Lily's glare to soften, but apparently, it wasn't enough to save Remus from getting hexed by Lily, and also his wife, who had also been fuming while Lily screamed.

_**Hey Guys! Er...yeah...so...another chapter... :P**_

_**Pleasepleaseplease forgive me! I know its been more than two months! And I know its short, but I wanted to get at least SOMETHING up...**_

_**I really hope you all will forgive me! And once again, I WON'T ABANDON THIS STORY AT ANY COST!**_


	23. Chapter 22

"Well..." Harry said, looking from his mother to Remus warily "Should we go on?"

"Yes." Lily replied, still fuming.

Harry glanced at Sirius, whom shrugged in reply, and dived into the next collection of his memories..

* * *

><p>"Bloody- So THATS why you sneaked into the Ministry!" Tonks exclaimed, wide eyed<p>

"Yeah..."

Remus shook his head, "And here we thought that you three had gone mad"

* * *

><p>James had to support Lily, and both him and his wife, along with all the others, looked green in the face<p>

"That is- that is so-"

"-sick" Sirius finished, his face horrified at the state of the Wizarding World,

Lily let out a small sob, and James tightened his arm around her. He glanced at Harry, and saw a hard, cold anger in his eyes. Shivering, he decided that whatever Harry did to that foul Toad-Woman was definitely not something good at all...

* * *

><p>"HOW COULD HE-?" Sirius roared, his eyes flashing<p>

"Sirius" Harry said quietly, "he came back."

"But how could have he-?" Sirius started

"He was worried about his family, and he felt as if he was the weak link of our group, and on top of it all, that horcrux was twisting his thoughts at that time!" Harry interrupted

"Padfoot, calm down.." Remus said, laying a calming hand on Sirius' shoulder and giving him a sympathetic glance, knowing the reason behind his over reaction.

Sirius had always seen Ron as 'Harry's own Sirius', as he'd once told Remus...and to see Harry being essentially betrayed by him was a blow to him, it was almost as if he was watching HIMSELF betray his best friend...

Sirius sighed "Sorry Harry, I just- " he shrugged helplessly

* * *

><p>The group watched engulfed in sombre silence as Harry and Hermione walked down the Godric's Hollow's Cemetery.<p>

They watched Harry and Hermione search for the graves of Lily and James Potter, who were currently clutching each other's hands tightly, tears in their eyes, as they watched their son's numb and grief-stricken face, his pale, thin and drawn face appearing even more so due to his grief...

* * *

><p>Sirius was pale and shaking, his eyes clenched shut, as if trying to erase what he had just seen.<p>

Remus could be seen sobbing, his face contorted in pain, while his wife clung to him, tears streaming down her face.

Harry's face was hollow, clearly, it was hard on him, having to see that particular vision again.

"Oh Harry.." Lily whispered, pulling her son in a tight hug, and James put an arm around both of them, and together they cried for the years, the life, that was snatched away from them that horribly eventful Halloween...

* * *

><p>"A doe?" James asked, his expression one of shock<p>

Harry nodded in reply, wondering how to explain this to everyone without revealing Snape's past, for it was not his to reveal without permission of his deceased Professor...

He decided that he would have to visit Hogwarts soon, and have a small talk with Snape's portrait...

* * *

><p>"THAT- THAT-"<p>

"HOW COULD HE BETRAY YOU LIKE THAT?"

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO _HELP _YOU!"

"Calm down Tonks, Sirius" Harry soothed them "He didn't _want _to! But if you were in his situation? If Teddy's life was threatened? If that was the only way to save him? He was just thinking like a father!"

"You're right Harry, but what he did was still selfish. He acted to save his own daughter by putting the whole wizarding community's last hope at a peaceful life in the path of certain death."

Harry fidgeted a bit, Remus' words reminding him a little of the numerous titles people had bestowed on him after the war.

"But he did apologize...and me, Ron and Hermione have long forgiven and forgotten his actions..."

* * *

><p>"Poor Dobby.." Tonks whispered brokenly, her eyes full of tears. Harry seemed lost in his own grief, not noticing as his mother brushed his hair in comfort.<p>

Harry's screams of grief in the memory, and the real Harry's lost expression seemed to pierce Sirius' heart like knives...

He remembered what him and his friends had been like at seventeen..so carefree...and here were three kids, the same age, but with the weight of the whole world on their shoulders...

* * *

><p>"ROB GRINGOTTS? ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?" Lily screamed, making all those around her wince.<p>

"Mum, it was important" Harry said uncomfortably, squirming under his mother's glare.

"Yeah, we did wonder what could've caused you three to do something THIS crazy...but if you hadn't then maybe Voldemort would still be alive" Tonks commented.

* * *

><p>"Harry" Lily breathed, horrified. The look on Harry's face was pure loathing, both the memory one, and the one standing next to her.<p>

"I don't regret it." Harry stated coldly.

"What?" James asked in disbelief.

"If you knew the things this...thing and her brother had done...I doubt you'd be so shocked..." He said, his voice hard.

Remus and Tonks looked equally grim, and their expressions too were scarily satisfied.

"Ginny told us about some of the things.." Remus said, his eyes flashing.

Sirius, James and Lily paled, knowing that that particular year must have been a horrific one a Hogwarts for their calm and mild-mannered friend to have such loathing in his eyes...

* * *

><p>"So this is where it started." Tonks whispered, drawing closer to her husband.<p>

Harry nodded tightly, not wanting to relive that night again, but knowing that he'd have to face it someday, and having decided that that day was going to be today...

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, preparing himself to face those memories that he had pushed into his mind's corners for so many years...

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: The Battle of Hogwarts-Harry's Sacrifice-his talk with Snape-**_

_**Forgive me for the long gaps between the chapters =(**_

_**I'm honestly so BUSY!**_

_**I have 2-3 tests tomorrow too, but I shunned studying in favour of typing this chapter =)**_

_**Listenin**__**g to: All For One (HSM-2)... Well actually its my whole HSM playlist :P**_

_**And yes, I LOVE HSM... .**_

_**Thank you for reviewing/**__**favourite**__**-ing**__**/alerting this story and all my other stories!**_

_**Reviewers, I'm sorry for not replying **_

_**But I want you all to be assured **__**that I value your reviews A LOT!**_

_**Btw, I was going to do memories of Harry's wedding, James, Al and Lily's birth etc, but I'm thinking of skipping those, because honestly, its getting a bit tiresome writing about just memories, and I want to move ahead now!**_

_**What do you all think?**_

_**THANK YOU ANTHONY FOR BETA-ING THIS! ^_^**_

_**XoXoXo**_

_**-KGCP98**_


	24. Chapter 23

Flashes. Green, red, blue. There were flashes all around, as spell after spell was screamed. James, Lily and Sirius' eyes widened at the scene of utter chaos, as Remus held Tonks in his arms. Harry was pale, his eyes closed in remembrance and recurring horror.

They all watched the memories unfold with horror-filled eyes, Harry dreading each memory that was to come, yet eager to get through all of them as fast as possible.

"This is…" Lily whispered

"This isn't even the beginning" Remus told her grimly, his eyes wandering to Harry, and the state he saw him urged him to grip his shoulder in concern mingled with comfort- hurry's eyes were squeezed shut, his face deathly pale, and sweat trickled down his face, as he obviously tried to suppress some kind of memories from re-surfacing.

Harry glanced up at Remus, giving him nod of gratitude, as he tried to pull himself together, glancing at the other returnees, who hadn't noticed the interaction, too caught up in the memories.

"Are you alright Harry?" Remus asked him quietly

"Yeah, yeah I'm-I'm fine…" Harry replied, taking a deep breath.

He had made his decision. He wouldn't run away today.

"FINALLY!" Sirius and Tonks cheered, causing Harry to grin "I know that feeling" he told them, shaking his head "Those buffoons took 6 years to realize that, and they didn't even realize that the whole school knew they were going to get married someday, since First Year, actually…"

"They kinda remind me of Prongs and Lily-flower here" Sirius said, grinning, "Everyone knew they were in love with each other since First Year…except them of course. James here was quicker in realizing that than our Lily-Flower, started asking her out around Fourth Year, but Lily-Flower…." He sighed dramatically "It was only in Seventh Year that she realized her undying love for Jamesy-Boy, which of course ended up in a huge make-out session in the closet. Imagine my surprise when I open a broom closet and find Lily-Kins and Jamesie wearing nothing bu-"

"I get it Sirius!" Harry interrupted, looking a little disturbed.

Sirius grinned at him. "Sure you do, how else could you have created three children?"

Harry groaned, his face beet-red, as Sirius burst out laughing, and his parents looked at him sympathetically.

"Just- just watch the memories okay?" Harry said weakly, trying to distract their attention from him..

"I told you to stay at home." Remus sighed.

"I couldn't! I just. Couldn't! I didn't know if you were alive or not, I couldn't bear it, just try to understand Remus" Tonks whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"If you had stayed, Teddy might have had his mother with him." Remus whispered softly. "I didn't want him to be orphaned, to grow unloved…"

"He didn't grow unloved Remus; he had Harry, and mother and Molly and the others. He had the most loving family he could have ever dreamed of. I don't regret dying in the least, and I don't feel guilty for leaving Teddy alone, because Harry gave him everything that we would have, you chose well" she smiled up at him, as their gazes turned to the boy in context, who stood a little away from them with his parents and godfather, not listening to their discussion. They had indeed chosen well. As much as it hurt him sometimes, Remus could see that Harry loved Teddy like a son, and Teddy looked up to Harry as a son looked up to his father. As much as he envied that, he was glad that Harry had filled the role of a father in Teddy's life when he couldn't. Harry looked up then, silently asking them if they were alright, and they both nodded at him, grinning. They were fine. They were absolutely fine.

Deathly silence engulfed them all. Tears streamed down Harry's face, his body shaking, his eyes again squeezed shut, _Fred…Fred…Fred…._

A sob escaped him as he felt arms encircle him, and he collapsed, as all the pain and grief he had experienced because of the war came rushing back to him, and he felt okay letting it all out, for the first time in his life. And he let go. He let go all the pain, all the grief, all the sadness, the hurt.

The usually chatter-filled hallways were silent, deserted. The children rested in their beds, as did the teachers. Silence filled the halls, with the occasional whispering and cackling of the ghosts and peeves, and the prowling feet of Mrs. Norris.

A hand lay on the floor. Not only a hand, a _body_ lay on the floor, most of it shrouded by the tapestry, with only a hand, the feet and the flaming red hair poking out. The figure groaned, turning over. His body _ached_. It hurt like hell. Like a bloody wall had collapsed on him. His eyes widened as memories came flashing back. As far as he remembered, a wall _did_ collapse on him. He scrambled to his feet, looking around, noticing the serene silence of the Hogwarts he had known before the war. '_That must mean that we won… Way to go Harry!'_ he thought, a small grin crossing his freckled face.

He grabbed the wall, as the world spun for a moment, realizing that he _really_ needed to get to the Hospital Wing. Drawing out his wand, as had become his habit in the last few years, his started making his way to the Hospital Wing. His leg hurt. Terribly. And fear made him almost jump out of his skin at every tiny noise. He knew that there was a chance that Snape or some other Death Eaters were prowling around, maybe even Voldemort, he knew that they may have lost, and he hadn't discovered it yet, he knew he may be killed any second, and his heart jumped to his throat every time he went round a bend or a turn, but he trudged on. For no matter how scared he was, Fred Weasley was, after all, a Gryffindor.

"Sev…" Lily whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks, as she watched her best friend take his last breath. James held her close, surprised that he, too, was upset at his arch-rival's death, and allowed a single tear to fall from his eyes. A tear of regret, of sorrow, of guilt.

There was a deafening silence for a minute, broken by Lily's scream of agony "NO! That can't... no! You can't…" She sobbed, losing all control. Harry looked away guiltily, knowing how much pain the coming memories would cause her, all of them, but he had promised to tell her the truth…..he _had_ hidden many of Snape's memories from her though, only showing her the memory where he had discovered the truth of him being a Horcrux.

James stared at him in blind shock, his hands clenched, his arms shaking, refusing to believe it.

Sirius had sunk to the floor, holding his head in his hands, while Remus and Tonks had gone white as death, tears pouring down Tonks' face.

Harry sighed, "I am alive, you know. Right here, in front of you all. I'm alive. "he said softly and slowly, bringing them out of their horrified trance, as his mother flew into his arms, hugging him like she would never let go, and Harry felt a tear leak out of his own eyes, a tear of happiness, because he finally had what he had always wished for, after years of pain and grief, years of hurt, he finally had a family. Someone to hug him, love him, and someone for him to love as well. He had Ginny, James, Albus, his little Lily, Teddy, and now he had his parents, Sirius and Remus too. And he knew that the next few memories were going to be hard for them to watch, but he knew that they'd get through it. They all would.

**Sooooooooooooo after remaining incognito for THREE MONTHS, I finally updated. Thank God! I do have a valid reason;-**

**I was way too busy in the last few months. I did type out something whenever I could, but then my laptop crashed, and all my written work went flying out of the window. So...I got around to typing it again, and here we are. Do review. And-**

**-Ducks as tomatoes are thrown at her-**

**Urmm…bye!**


	25. Chapter 24

"I'll never understand why they insist on having children play that stupid game! **Each and every time** someone manages to get hurt! But no! They **still **have to play that game! As if…" The complaining mutters of Madam Pomfrey were a welcome sound for Fred's ears. The nostalgia accompanying them brought a sad smile on his lips, as he remembered her scolding him when he and his twin would end up in the Hospital Wing. Those were the days, the days which were so carefree, so full of childish fun, before they had to face the world, and the war…. He sighed. The war. Everything had crumbled when the war had begun again. Shaking the thoughts of those dark days from his mind, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"But how-?" "-am I alive?" Harry finished. "Because of Voldemort's foolishness and Mum's sacrifice. Remember when he took my blood in the graveyard? He thought he was making himself stronger, but he unknowingly tied me to life. As long as Mum's sacrifice was alive, I was tied to life. That's why I lived even after he cast the Killing Curse." Silence engulfed the group, as they absorbed what Harry had just said. Harry had decided to stop the memories for now, as he could see that his parents, godfather, and the person he saw as an uncle, along with Tonks, who had slowly become one of his closest friends, were too emotionally exhausted to watch any further, and all they had seen till now, grappling with the fact that all that had been reality, not some horrible nightmare. He sighed. "Come on, let's go home" They all broke out of the trance that they had sunk into. Sirius nodded, and one by one, the whole troupe Floo-ed out of the room.

"When are you going to show them the next memories?" Ginny asked, handing her husband a cup of tea. "Not now, I don't think they'll be able to take it" Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "They didn't take it well, did they?" "No." he said, frowning. "I don't blame them. It was my worst fear come true, and I'm sure theirs too.' She said in a soft voice, her eyes haunting, "Gin, you know I had to!" "Yes Harry, but it doesn't make it any easier to think about, and neither does the fact that you are alive **now**, change the fact that you died, even if it was only for a few minutes..."she shuddered again.

"Gin-" Harry started to say, only to be interrupted by a patronus-

" , come to the Hospital wing at Hogwarts **now**! It is very, very urgent!"

Both the Potters exchanged confused looks, as Harry resignedly stood up to change and leave, **again**.

**A very short chapter, I know, but I had to put something up! I am suffering from this huge writer's block where I have no idea what to write, but I still tried my best! =)**

**Also, A Very Happy New Year 2013 to everyone! =)**

**And, I was hoping someone would make me a cover image for my story? I'll dedicate my next one shot to you! ^_^**


	26. Chapter 25

"What happened Professor?"

"Something most unusual! Or perhaps, considering recent events, not that unusual, but definitely surprising! It is…it is truly a miracle…"

Harry was shocked at the emotion in McGonagall's voice and the tears in her eyes. In his whole life, he had only seen McGonagall choke up about something thrice in his life, once when she had spoken to him right after Dumbledore's demise, the second time when she had greeted him for the first time after Voldemort's defeat, and the third, when he had informed her of his parents' return, which made him conclude that someone had returned, and someone who McGonagall was very fond of.

The entered the Hospital Wing, just as McGonagall was wiping her eyes. There, in front of Madam Pomfrey, complaining violently as she checked him all over, was a tall red-haired figure, a figure very similar to his brother-in-law George's, the only difference being the left ear that George missed.

Harry stood there, unable to form any words, his eyes clouded with tears,

"F-Fred? I-Is that you?"

* * *

><p>Her son had <em>died.<em>

He had _actually_ been dead for a few minutes.

The reality of those memories hit Lily ten-fold, as she lay in her bed, wide awake. What mother would be able to sleep after witnessing their child's murder? His death? What mother would be able to suppress her sobs, to curb her tears, when her son's lifeless body flashed in her mind over and over again?

"Lils" James whispered. "Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on her shaking shoulder.

Lily shook her head, her sobs growing louder, and James pulled her into his arms, rubbing soothing circles onto her back.

It was only when something wet splashed on her cheek, that she realized that she wasn't the only one crying, and ran a calming hand through her husband's hair, as they both lay there in the night, trying to comfort one another.

* * *

><p>"Remus? Are you alright?"<p>

Remus sighed, as he turned to his wife. "No Dora, I'm not. Every time I close my eyes…..I see Harry _dying_…."

He sighed again, running a frustrated hand through his hair "I- he was like a _son_ to me Dora, whether he know it or not. I still remember him when he was a baby…he meant the world to _all _of us..me, Sirius, James, Lily…"

Tonks listened silently, soothingly stroking his arm, her eyes fixed on her husband's tortured expression as he closed his eyes.

"He-I can't even _imagine_ him dying…I-"

Tears leaked out of Tonks' eyes, triggered by both, her husband's pain, and her own grief at seeing the boy whom she would have protected with her life if necessary succumb to death.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Sirius yelled, throwing a goblet on the ground.<p>

He clutched his head, as in agony, as his mind was again plagued by the nightmares he had experienced since his imprisonment, only, they were worse. _Way_ worse, because these nightmares now not only consisted of vivid scenes of the death of his best friend and his wife, but also contained his godson dying right in front of his eyes, as he stood there, unable to do anything. They also contained the motionless forms of Remus and his cousin, contained his godson's agonized screams as he bore the Cruciatus cast by Voldemort, an old memory that had resurfaced tonight. It was too much for him too bear, too much for him to see.

He fell down on his knees, sobs wracking through his body, as his demons surrounded him again, the demons which he had mistaken to have overcome, and engulfed him in their darkness again.


	27. Chapter 26

Ginny Potter _was not_ pleased with her husband at her husband.

Don't get me wrong, she loved him, she really did, and she did understand that he had an important job, and had to dedicate a lot of time to it, and that he was an important personality of Britain's wizarding community, that further demanded more of his time, never, _never, _had she had to wake up alone, with no sign of her husband in their house. The children had never had breakfast without their father/godfather before, and it was apparent on their grumpy faces that they _did not_ like it at all.

On a better day, she would have listened to the voice in the back of her mind, telling her it wasn't his fault, but right now, she was too annoyed at Harry to listen to it. Lily had woken up crying an hour or two after Harry left, and on not finding her daddy nearby, had nearly blown her mother's ears off by crying, ensuring minimal sleep for her as she tried to soothe her daughter back to sleep. This lack of sleep was quite obviously the main cause of her foul mood, and the glum faces that greeted her at the breakfast table were not at all helping it. She hadn't got much sleep the night before, but Sirius looked even worse than her. His eyes haunted and dim, dark circles adorning them, his face drawn and pale, and his expression lost, devoid of the laughter and humour that always seemed to be a characteristic part of it. Besides him, her father-in-law's face wasn't any better. In fact, it was even worse to look at, because the look on his face was so reminiscent of Harry's face when Sirius had died. Every time she looked at him, she was reminded of Harry's agonized expression when he had told them what happened that night the next morning. Lily didn't look any better, her bright green eyes, that Harry had inherited, lifeless and dull. And as for Remus, his lined, weary face looked more weary as ever, his eyes tired, as were his wife's. It was quite clear that none of the adult occupants had got much sleep last night, for different reasons.

"Where's Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked, frowning, snapping the adults out of their stupor. In their preoccupation with the haunting memories they had witnessed the day before, they seemed to have not noticed Harry lack of presence at the table that morning.

"Work," Ginny muttered irritably in reply, "McGonagall sent a Patronus last night; apparently he was needed at Hogwarts urgently. He hasn't come back yet."

Her annoyance was very obvious to everyone seated at the table, who glanced up at her.

Her mother-in-law looked at her sympathetically, knowing how hard it was to have a husband whose time and attention was constantly divided between his job and his family, and her husband hadn't been Head Auror, though he was busier than an average Auror due to the war.

Teddy, however, was still frowning.

"He was away all night? He's never done that before."

"I know, it must have been really important for him to miss breakfast." Ginny replied, sighing.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley had always considered herself to be a lucky woman. People always told her she was unlucky, because she had lost her son in the Second War, and many exclaimed how lucky she was to have her daughter married to Harry Potter, who was best friends with her son and his wife, and practically her son. But contrary to popular belief, this was not the reason she considered herself to be lucky. Of course, she knew she was lucky to have a son-in-law, or rather, a son, like Harry, but never had she thought she was lucky because 'The Savior', or 'The Chosen One' was part of her family. No, she was lucky because she still had most of her family with her. At the age of 59, she had a loving husband, six alive children who were well-settled, and married, and 12 grandchildren, along-with a pseudo-grandson, who was her daughter and son-in-law's godson. Her family had survived two disastrous wars, or at least, most of them, and had survived relatively unscathed despite being in the very centre of the war.<p>

But that was where her luck ended, in her belief. She had lost a son, and innumerable friends of hers had died fighting for the light side. She missed each and every one of them. Whenever she saw George, or her grandson Fred, all she could think about at times was the son she had lost. Fred.

Her eyes often filled with tears, when she remembered every scathing remark she'd made to him, or about him. Her heart ached to see her son once more, to see her twins together again, to see the familiarly mischievous glint in George's eyes again, but as much as her heart wished for it, rational thinking always suppressed these wishes, for it forced her to acknowledge that she would never see Fred again as long as she was alive.

However, her heart had started to hope again, a few months earlier, when people whom she had thought were gone for good had started reappearing. And she realized that her son _could_ come back to her, to their family. She hadn't stopped hoping since then, and she could see that hope in the eyes of her husband, and all her children every time she saw them, and Harry, when she'd look at him, she saw the hope; that he'd finally get to know the parents he'd never known, that the Godfather who'd been snatched away from him so soon would come back, that his godson would have parents again, that the friends he lost would come back again. She found the strength to hope in his bright green eyes, and she might have given up hope ages ago, had it not been for him.

But she was tired of hoping now. She was tired of waiting. So many had come back, people who'd died in the _First War_ had come back. Yet, there was no sign of her son. And she didn't know if he ever would come back again. Hope, it was a strange thing, she mused. She had built up walls of hope around the cracks her heart had possessed since Fred's death, but these walls had now started crumbling to dust, and she didn't have the strength to rebuild them again, only to have them come crashing down.

Little did she know, she was in for the _best _surprise of her life.

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley could honestly say he'd never been more surprised, or rather, shocked, in his life before.<p>

He had died.

He had _died._

_He_ had died.

That one fact should have been the most shocking for him, that and the fact that apparently, he had been dead for 10 years.

However, it wasn't.

What shocked him most was what had happened _during_ the ten years he hadn't been around for.

"George married Angelina."

"Yeah."

"And they have a kid?"

"Two, in fact."

"Right. George is married."

"Yes."

"And so is Ron?"

"He is."

"To Hermione." He whistled, "Guess he finally came to his senses." He snorted.

"He did, kissed her right in front of me" Harry grimaced.

Fred laughed, and then narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"And _you_ married _my little sister_."

"Er, I did."

"And you have kids."

"Three. James Sirius is three, Al is one and Lily is only a few moths old."

Fred stared at him for a few moments, and then grinned.

"Naming a kid after two marauders? And that too a kid who's related to _me and George_? McGonagall must have had a stroke."


	28. Chapter 27

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! IF YOU'RE NOT IN FRONT OF ME IN _ONE_ MINUTE, I SWEAR I'LL HEX YOUR OTHER EAR OFF TOO!"

Her face red and her eyes narrowed in rage, Angelina Weasley was definitely a force to be reckoned with when she lost her temper, and it was general consternation to pity the person who bore her wrath, who was mostly her husband, and right now, she was _furious_ him, which wasn't really a rare occurrence in the Johnson-Weasley household at all. Their home was a lively one; _too lively_, in the opinion of some of the other members of the family. Of course, being the household of George Weasley, unexpected explosions of pranks were definitely a given, and Angelina Weasley nee Johnson, being the quick-tempered person she was, ensured that her shrieks, too, were a part of their daily routine. If the other Weasleys had considered their home a little risky before, it was downright dangerous to visit them since the birth of Roxanne and Fred Weasley. Both of them, it seemed, had inherited their father's love for pranks, and the mischievous trio ensured that no moment was a dull one in their lives.

However, her husband's penchant for continuously annoying her wasn't the reason for her fury this time, oh no. It was her children who were responsible for it. She had woken up that morning to find both her children puking, with a high fever and she'd been worried out of her mind, especially when they, who seemed to continuously be hungry, had refused to eat anything. Imagine her surprise and fury, when she realized that they had just been using a newly developed product of their father's, which they'd apparently sneaked out from his workshop, to escape having to visit their Aunt Hilda, who they claimed was 'as evil as Rita Skeeter'.

"GEORGE!"

"What, Angelina?" George asked, his face tired, though his eyes still sparkled, coming down the stairs. He caught sight of the two little children standing behind his wife, their heads bowed, and sighed. "What have they done _now_?"

Angelina narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh, just nothing! They just scared the _hell_ out of me all day, because I seriously thought they'd caught some serious disease, only to discover that they had been _pretending_ to be sick all day! _And_ they sneaked something out of the workshop."

George just stared at his children, his eyes narrowed.

"What have I told you about going into the workshop?" he asked them, glaring at them.

"That we're not allowed to." 5-year-old Roxanne answered in a small voice.

"And since you decided to _completely_ disobey me, both of you are grounded for the next month, _is that clear?_"

Both the children nodded, their eyes downcast, as they realized that what they'd done must have been _very_ bad, for even their fun-loving father to scold and punish them.

"Now go to your rooms. "

As the two children quietly exited the room, Angelina, her anger extinguished, put her hand on George's shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed "I just wish they understood how dangerous meddling around in the workshop could be"

"They're children, George," His wife said gently "and most importantly," her voice gained a teasing edge, "they're _your _children. Do you really expect them to follow rules?"

He grinned, "I really shouldn't, should I? But Angie, I can't imagine anything happening to either of them I want them to understand that life isn't all about jokes and pranks. Had me and Fred grown up a little sooner, maybe he wouldn't have…" his eyes were far away now, lost in the possible things that could have happened, that he could have changed. These moments weren't as common as they used to be, but when they happened, it was very difficult to drag George back from his musings.

Even though everyone in the family hoped for Fred's return, George never did, because he could't even bear to think what he would feel like if his twin didn't come back, and he didn't want to spend his whole life waiting for a miracle to happen. He wanted to _live_, like Fred would've wanted him to, and so he did. He worked hard to make Weasley Wizarding Wheezes a raging success all over Britain, and had expanded their franchise into about six shops in Wizarding Britain. He had got married, and had children, and made sure that they knew about their Uncle Fred. But no matter how many years had passes, no matter how much had changed in the past years since the war, the one gaping hole in his heart, along with the hole he sported instead of his left ear, had never healed.

It was late in the afternoon, when the fireplace whooshed with green flames, signaling someones's arrival at Grimmauld Place. Ginny Potter, who had been keeping a strict vigil on the sofa in front of the fireplace, had immediately jumped to her feet, her eyes flashing with anger, yet her heart filled with worry and concern, as her husband stepped out, brushing off soot from his robes, his expression happy, but turning meek and submissive at the sight of her own furious one.

"Harry. James. Potter"  
>"Hey, Gin" he said weakly, in a placating voice.<p>

"Where the _hell_ have you been _all morning_?" she asked, her face calm, though Harry knew her well enough to know that it was the calm before the storm. The calm before a _very terrifying_ storm, as he knew.

"Um..I was, er-"

"Where. Were. You." She demanded, her nose flaring, and her face a Weasley red, warning him to do what she wanted before she unleashed her famous Bat Bogey Hex on him.

"I, er, was a Hogwarts, Gin. There was a…_situation_ there." He answered, his bespectacled eyes twinkling.

"And _what_, pray tell, was _so _important, that you missed _breakfast_, which you never miss, and didn't even _tell me_ that you wouldn't be home?" she asked, her volume growing with every word she spoke, until it had turned into a near-shout quite reminiscent of her mother's.

It was at that precise moment, that the fireplace flashed green again, and a tall, lanky, red-haired, and freckle-faced man stepped out of it, grinning cheekily at the red-haired woman, who was staring at him like she'd seen a ghost.

"Jeez Gin, you sound _exactly_ like Mum."

And then, darkness filled Ginny's vision as she descended into unconsciousness.


	29. Chapter 28

Knitting had always been a source of comfort to Molly Weasley. When her parents had dies, when her brothers had died, when her children (especially Ron) had deliberately placed themselves in the path of danger, Molly Weasley knitted. She knitted sweaters and socks and scarves and about anything one could want. Knitting had been her safe haven after the death of Fred, just like it was when Fabian and Gideon had been killed. Her children and grandchildren never needed to buy sweaters and the like, for each had their own exclusive woolen wardrobe, courtesy of a certain Mrs. Weasley. However, the fact that members of the Weasley family had almost too many woolens had never stopped her from knitting, and it didn't stop her now. Molly sat in an armchair in her living room, her hands busily working a pattern into a sweater she was knitting for little Fred. The rambunctious boy was so like his uncle, that Molly was often thrust into the past when she interacted with him. He truly emulated his namesake, and he and James were complete devils if they were left together. A fond smile graced her face as she reminisced about Fred and George when they were the age James and Freddie were now. The similarities between the two pairs of mischief makers never failed to astound her, especially considering that James and Freddie weren't twins or even siblings! The cousins had bonded so well, that one would've thought them to be twins, had it not been for James inheriting the Potter hair, and Freddie having Weasley-Red hair, along with the differences in their features.

It was as Molly sat contemplating these thoughts that an owl flew in through the window, an owl well-known to her. The owl squawked as it swooped down to her shoulder, allowing her to untie the piece of parchment tied to its leg, and then flying out of the house the same way it came in.

Molly unfolded the parchment, noticing the untidy scrawl of a certain Mr. Potter's handwriting, her curiosity ignited.

_**Mrs. Weasley,**_

_**There's a surprise for you and the rest of the family here at Grimmauld Place. Please do come as soon as possible. It's nothing bad, I swear. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Harry**_

* * *

><p>The staring was starting to make him uncomfortable now. Three pairs of eyes sat in front of him as he fidgeted, staring unblinkingly at him.<p>

"_Honestly," _he thought _ "haven't Harry and Gin taught them any manners? It's rude to stare so much!"_

Fred had been left in the living room with the older Potter kids and Teddy while Harry explained the events to the rest of the inhabitants of the house, (he had been delightfully surprised when Sirius had barreled into the room and hugged him, followed by Tonks. Remus had shaken his hand, as had a couple he guessed were Harry's parents) and was unnerved by the fact that no one in the room had spoken as much as a word.

It was indeed remarkable that three children, two of them being under the age of five, could be so intimidating, if you didn't take who their parents were into account. Teddy Lupin, Albus Potter, and James Potter Jr. all sat there, staring at their previously dead uncle. It had confused the younger children a lot, seeing a man who looked so much like their Uncle George, but was instead their Uncle Fred, who they'd been told was in heaven. Teddy was curious to know if the stories and legends he'd heard about Fred Weasley Sr. were really true, or an exaggeration of events.

"Did you and Uncle George really set off fireworks in the Great Hall?" the turquoise-haired boy blurted out suddenly, and then blushed, realizing he had spoken aloud.

Fred grinned, "Yes, actually. The toad's face was so good! It's a memory worthy of a patronus!" he sighed, his eyes reminiscent.

Teddy and the Potter children gawked at him in awe, which did wonders to Fred's ego.

"And have you heard about the time when…."

* * *

><p>"….and I thought it was best to bring Fred home and then call the Weasleys here." Harry explained.<p>

Ginny had hidden her face in his chest, and he knew she was crying due to the wetness of his robes. Sirius had been grinning ever since he saw Fred, and his parents looked happy, knowing how ecstatic Molly and Arthur would feel, being reunited with their son after thinking they'd lost him forever.

"Mum and the rest will be here any second." Ginny said, her words muffled as she refused to look up.

Harry nodded in agreement, "I told Mrs. Weasley it was urgent. She'll be here as soon she can, which I'm guessing isn't going to be very long. We should go back to the living room. God knows what Fred is teaching the kids." He muttered the last part, urging a shaky laugh from his wife.

"Nothing that we wouldn't have taught them anyway, I'm sure." James grinned.

"God save Professor McGonagall." Remus grinned, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, Happy new year everybody! ^_^ You know, I'm so slow in updating that it's been over two years (I think) since I started this story. I tried updating before, but I wasn't able to write anything worthwhile. Finally, this chapter is finished.<br>My New Year resolution: To complete this story by September.  
>Thank you for reading this story and for not killing me for not updating. :P<strong>


End file.
